


Mistakes Like This

by sampvguita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master and Jedi Knight Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Praise Kink, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some cameos, Star Wars - Freeform, obi-wan gets jealous a few times lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampvguita/pseuds/sampvguita
Summary: You thought death was approaching so you foolishly confessed your feelings to your former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The snowy evening was all a blur now that you healed from your wounds but the confession still haunted you. You were saved but Obi-Wan was not there for you. It was a mistake to use your breath to do that but it wasn't long till he returned again and you feel the embarrassment come creeping back.But things are different now. He looked and spoke to you differently. Obi-Wan had his own confession for you. The confessions that would lead to more mistakes or happy endings?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first ever AO3 story. I have always written fanfiction and have posted them on Wattpad but decided maybe its time to make an AO3 account. This story is actually my second time writing something for the Star Wars fandom but I have always read fics and wrote for other fandoms. 
> 
> I've already written twelve chapters for this story which can actually be found on Wattpad and Tumblr. It's ongoing and you can find me on Wattpad @concordiabeskar and on Tumblr @kylos_bens. 
> 
> I would also like to add that this story is my first time back to writing fics and smut in particular so I might be a little rusty haha. Plus once I write something I just post write away and don't read back because I have a tendency of deleting a lot of my work when it's not necessary so you will definitely spot my spelling and grammar errors cuz I go all the way through read it once then publish lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

The halls to the Jedi Library were too quiet as you strolled through them. You were recently assigned to teach a few Younglings as part of your rotation in the Jedi Temple. This week you had too much in your mind so you thought about assigning them a few readings and get on with it. After a nasty injury, a near-death experience, you were left back at the Jedi Temple to recuperate. You were alone for the most part of that and now you were just getting back to business by starting off slow by teaching Younglings. Which you never thought would actually be something that interested you but it did. You were just about to make a turn when you saw members of the Council gathered together. It was rare to see them out and about so you just slowed your pace and tried to listen in. Through the bodies, you spotted him.

 _Master Kenobi_.

Your breath hitched and felt a twinge on the healing wound on your back. There was only a split second before you can move along and ignore that little crowd but it was too late. Your eyes already met. His furrowed eyebrows softened and those kind blue eyes lit up. The last time you saw them you were dipping in and out of consciousness laying on a snowy planet waiting for reinforcements. The only thing that kept you warm was his breath and hot tears. You were actually surprised that they didn't turn into ice. 

Immediately you just went on your way. The memories of that mission already being shoved into a deep pocket in your mind. You hurriedly make your way to the Jedi Library hoping to avoid distractions. Once inside you moved through the tall shelves and hid. Your breathing had not changed. It worried you that you would be too loud so you just bit into your arm and cried.

It has been too long. You haven't seen him. Deep down you had guilt and embarrassment for what you confessed to him while you laid in his arms dying. The feelings that you had for him since your padawan days. His eyes were filled with tears and he kept telling you to not speak because you were straining yourself. He held you close to him telling you that they were coming. Death was approaching and your foolish self thought it was a good idea to just tell him all that. Now that you were capable of thinking correctly you realized he probably didn't want to hear it. You'd pick death over having to face him again. _He never forgets_. You wiped your eyes and just took a deep breath. _Foolish_. You keep repeating that to yourself.

-

No one knows this but in the evenings while you were still recovering you would drag yourself out of the medical bay. You were already starting to feel fine and you could walk so no one really went after you. Your favorite place to sit was in the temple gardens. It wasn't too far from where you were supposed to be so it didn't make you lose your breath.

Sitting here now you admired the view of Coruscant. The dark velvety night sky was dotted with ships here and there, the skyscrapers like stalagmites looming over, and just the noises of the city calmed you. You pretended you weren't a Jedi Knight but a simple citizen of Coruscant just trying to get by.

"Out of all people I was surprised to hear you didn't miss me," the voice broke your daydreaming. You didn't respond and didn't dare turn around. There was an icy silence and you could hear the soft crunch of grass underneath your former master's boots.

"I guess I was just busy with my new duties," you kept your eyes low and fiddled with a leaf. You did miss him but you had to lie to yourself. His presence made you nervous because this was the first time you were alone together again. You didn't dare ask if Obi-Wan Kenobi came to visit you in the infirmary when you woke up from your induced coma. What would the nurses say? His demeanor was calm and you couldn't help it, you gave him a quick glance. Those blue eyes were already watching you intently.

"And so I heard," he motioned his arm to the spot beside you and you just give him a nod. Obi-Wan let out a soft breath as he sat next to you on the dewy grass. A distance that was fine for you but still you could smell him. His warm smell then filled you up and reminded you of the happier missions you went on with him. One particular memory was when the two of you shared a ride on a varactyl. You had no choice but didn't complain because that was the first time you were so close to your master.

"How did you find me?" you asked, still keeping your focus on this damn leaf.

"I went to visit your quarters but you were missing," he was looking at you. You felt that. "So I thought where would my young one go run off to?" When he said "young one" you felt goosebumps manifest throughout your body. He hasn't called you that in ages. Once you became a Knight he respected your new title and called you by your name. While you, on the other hand, took sometime before you stopped calling him master. General was your usual name for him now. Even that was unfamiliar on your tongue these days. He noticed your silence. "Is something the matter?"

"No," you replied.

"How is your wound?" he continued on. There was more silence and then started doing his signature move of stroking his beard. He took a breath and looked at you again. "I apologize that I was not there for your recovery the Council had me sent-"

"It's fine," you interrupted him. You were trying to keep your eyes clear of tears. There were the sounds of alarms in the distance and Obi-Wan sat there with you listening. You could swear your heart was beating so loudly. The thoughts in your head were trying to share themselves but you quelled them.

"You're holding something back," his voice was soft. He was doing this on purpose. You don't answer him, just kept on playing with the leaf. His hand surprised you when he took the leaf out of it. "We can talk about it you know." You looked at him this time. His hand is still in yours.

"We don't have to," you whispered.

"But it's eating you up. I can see it in your eyes," he matched the tone of your voice.

"It was a lapse in judgment," you take your hand away and his own was still suspended between you two. He drops it finally at his side and runs his thumb over the leaf you were just holding. "I said stupid things because I thought I was dying yet here I am." You said the last few words with a little disgust that Obi-Wan actually looked at you with concern. "I had enough time to think about what I said and with a clearer mind, I urge you to just forget about it." There was more silence and it pained you. You just stared at his profile and felt a twinge in your heart. He was beautiful and even in the poorly lit garden, you can still see the details of his face. Even his hair flittered a little as a slight breeze moved through the both of you. You studied that face while you were in your briefings, eating meals, and training. Of course, you knew all about the details. As you laid in your med bay cushion you always thought about how his eyes would never look at you the same way. Obi-Wan turned his head and the lamp post gave them a sparkle.

"It is not simple for me to forget it," he finally said. It was your turn to stare at him. "I thought you were dying in my arms. Deep within me, I felt your life force slipping away.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," you were about to get up but he stopped you by gently holding your wrist.

"Please listen to what I have to say," his voice was gentle to match his hold on you. "We've been parted for too long." You sat back down and observed him carefully. The last thing he said was swirling in your mind. Obi-wan lowered his head towards you and you held your breath. "I thought about you every day." This hits you like a wall and you thought that your lungs were being crushed. _He's just saying these things because you were his padawan. Of course, he worried about your health._ You stayed still.

"Your duties didn't keep you busy?" you used your own excuse on him.

"You don't believe me," he lets out a sigh. "If I could I would have stayed and watched over you."

"We can't," you start. "We can't-"

"Let me show you," Obi-Wan holds your hand in his and guides it near his face. You were confused but then you realized what he meant. "You were vulnerable when you expressed your feelings to me. Let me do the same." He closed his eyes and you stared at him with your hand a few centimeters away from his temple. "It is difficult for me to say in words what I mean." Is Master Kenobi unable to find the right words? This is definitely different and your heart was trying to break through your chest "Remember what I taught you" You hesitated and was staring at his serene face. It wasn't long till you closed your own.

It was hazy but you can decipher the figures in his memories. You were surprised at how efficient you were at finding them. He really tore down his defenses. You tried to get a closer look. The memory felt soft to your touch and the warmth surrounded you. The figures were no other than the both of you sitting by a warm fire. It must have been a mission the two of you were on. You couldn't recall but Obi sure does. Watching yourself make something out of the wiring and spare parts looked funny. That wasn't your forte and this definitely was before you were knighted. Your master looked on at you with a small smile on his face. With his beard, you couldn't tell but now that you stand there in his memories you could. 

"Master I do believe that I can make something out of this," your own voice caused you to turn your attention to yourself.

"I think you could," he averted his eyes when your past self looked at him. You remember after you told him that you spent the entire mission trying to figure something out to make. Towards the end of your mission, you were just frustrated and just took a piece of what you believe was a droid and wrapped it in a leather string. It was childish, and you thought it would be a good joke after a successful trade deal, so you made two. One for you and one for your master. You knew it would just be lost somewhere in your travels so at the end when you were on your way back to Coruscant you gave him one and showed him yours. You guys made a joke about it and you felt so proud of yourself that you are finally at this level of comfort with him. After that, you never really saw those bracelets again. Even you lost it.

The memory wavers and a new one was presented to you. Now it was just Obi-Wan. Your heart drops slightly because this memory feels recent. He looked tired and this definitely was not his quarters in the Jedi temple. It was small and looked almost like it was in one of the flagships. His outer robes were not on and he sat down on his cot. Covering his face with his hands and sighing. It could have been the memory after your injury.

He makes a slow movement and slides his hand into the robes he removed on the bed. He withdraws a worn metal object with a brown strap. It couldn't be.

It was the ugly bracelet you made for him.

The metal was worn and it looked like it was rubbed on for too long. Obi-Wan looked at it in his hand and brought it to his lips. Placing a light kiss on the metal and bringing it to his forehead. The sensation probably cooled him. He was starting to murmur something. You inched closer and you can almost touch him. It was your name. Then he ran his thumb over the metal. "Please heal my darling. I need you to see once more." You backed away and watched him. The memory once again wavers and you're trying to grasp something. The dark surrounded you and then you heard your own laugh. The sound of your humming. Your breath as you parried another lightsaber by the sound of it. Memories were faint but they flashed in front of you. They were of you from Obi-Wan's view. The images went by of your eyes, your hair fluttering as you perfect a move that he taught you, and the way your lips formed into a smile when he praised your new learned skill.

It was overwhelming you had to remove yourself. This was way more than what you shared with him. You were back in the cool evening. The garden was now dark. It was just two bodies almost pressed together. You can hear his breathing and it was so close to you. Your eyes still lowered but you managed to look up and face him. Your wrist still in his and your fingers grazing the beard on his face. He was always already looking at you. Examining your facial expression and you can tell he was waiting for you to say something about what you saw. You couldn't, your tongue was frozen. "I didn't know the feeling. It was foreign to me and I tried my best to hide it and not let those feelings split us up from each other." You knew there were consequences to breaking the oath. "But when I held you in my arms that night all I wanted to do was tell you. I couldn't because I knew you were strong and I was just trying to keep you alive."

"Obi," you felt a tear release itself from your eyes and down one cheek.

"Even if that meant that we couldn't be together in a way we want to," he searched your eyes and noticed the tear so he used his thumb to wipe it off your cheek. It lingered there and he placed it at the crook of your neck. "I just needed you to close" His forehead touched yours. Never in your life would you be this close to him. Your noses were touching and his hand gently stroked your neck.

"Knowing you I know this would not be a secret," you whispered. "Because nothing should happen between us." He moves his hand down to your shoulder and you stayed still as it continued on to your back where your wound was. His touch was reverent and you were staring at him.

"I have realized the moment I saw you again that I would be willing to break that expectation of me," his lips were close to yours and you were aching to just meet them. His beard is already tickling your skin. Your hand on his face was quivering and he placed his own on it. "Darling, please." It came out as a hushed whisper and your mind was running with thoughts.

_Even if that meant that we couldn't be together in the way we want to._

This was repeating in your head. The warm breath of your master on your lips was such an intoxicating feeling. You feel him running his fingers over your shoulder blade. Obi-Wan's lips were just about to make contact with yours when you jolted back. He released you and his eyes were saddened. Your heart was at your throat as you moved away from him.

"We shouldn't," was the last thing you said before darting back inside the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

After the events of Obi-Wan's return, you tried your best to avoid him and changed your whole routine. You were already busy with the Younglings so that was a plus. When it came to meals you tried to find a time when he would not be at dining halls or managed to bring back meals to your quarters. You get a glimpse of him here and there but you blocked him out. The only time the both of you had to be in one room together was in your re-training. He wasn't teaching you, but he was there as an instructor for other Padawans. You would feel his eyes on you as you moved swiftly through a course.

"Impressive," Obi-Wan was leaning against a pillar. You turned to him and he was not looking at you but at the practice droids. "It seems that you will be back on missions with me."

"I doubt the Council will assign me to any missions," you ignite your lightsaber. The glow was a bright pale blue and you spun it around in your hand. The hum and vibrations were running through your veins. "I still have to finish my teaching rotation."

"It can change," he stroked his beard. You stepped onto the course and then you hear Obi-Wan ignite his own saber. You turned and prepared your stance. "Care for a rematch."

"So you could lose again?" there was a grin on your face and you felt an adrenaline rush. You did enjoy your practices with Obi-Wan, especially as a Padawan. As you became more skilled he never went easy on you. You learned the way he fought in the same way he studied yours. With a flick of your wrist, all the dummy droids were put off to the side and you made your way to the middle. Obi-Wan was waiting for you you make your move. You took a breath and immediately swung your lightsaber. Just as you did it Obi-Wan blocked it and the crackling sound was music to your ears. He pushed you back and lunged connecting with your lightsaber. You blocked his multiple attempts.

"You still got your perfect form," he says over the clashing of the sabers. You both pressed the sabers against each other and while he was distracted you lift your hand and force pushed him back. "Hey!" You laughed and brought your hand over the dummy droids and chucked one in the direction of Obi-Wan. He sliced it in half and went after you. Striking and blocking each attack it was just the screech of the lightsaber against lightsaber. The both of you in some kind of waltz in the spacious training grounds.

At one point he grabbed your hair in the updo and he chuckled which made you flustered and lose your concentration for just a split second. The hair fell loose and you cursed him. You went after him with quick and hard swings which he blocked gracefully. You let out a growl when he was able to cause you to trip but you tucked and rolled away before he can get to you. There were a few close attempts of singeing his robes and you did trip him up at least once.

Obi-Wan has become your match in duels you knew every move he was going to make. All he was doing was tiring you until he could strike and you watched as his hair falls flat across his forehead. Your eyes locked for the moment and you used it to your advantage. He grunts as you block an attempt and you kicked him back with enough power to make him lose his balance and then using the force you disarmed him. In a swift movement, you had your lightsaber inches away from his Adam's apple. There was a chuckle that came from him and you withdraw your saber. "I beat you again," you moved away and wiped your brow with your robe.

"You have definitely been practicing," he fixed his hair and robes. You blushed and thanked him before you start to head out.

"I'll see you around," that was all you can muster before you left.

*:·ﾟ✧

After a quick shower and a meal, you received a message on your holopad. You checked and it was a summoning to the Council. It made you tense up because of what happened on the rooftop garden but you kept yourself calm. They'll figure something is up if you showed up nervous. You hooked on the lightsaber to your belt and made your way out.

It wasn't long till you got to the Council room. You took a deep breath right outside the doors and opened them. It has been a while since you were called and you were hoping that your duties are to be left the way they are just for now. Right away you tensed up when you saw Obi-Wan sitting in his chair. He looked calm and that was already a sign that this meeting was not anything that you had to worry about it. "It's been a while," you smiled once you get to the middle of the room. Obi-Wan looked at you and you gave him a brief nod.

"Been a while it has... Hmm," Master Yoda was sitting at the center and you focused your attention on him.

"How are the classes with the Younglings?" Master Mace Windu spoke up and you turned to him.

"It was a great experience. I thank you all for allowing me to do that while I recovered," you clasped your hands behind your back.

"Obi-Wan told us that you are ready to get back on the frontlines," Master Windu says and you shift your weight from one foot to the other. "Do you think you are?"

"I do," you nod and from the corner of your eye, you see Obi-Wan looking down.

"For you, this mission is," Master Yoda used his walking stick to tap the center table. A hologram of a planet not familiar to you appeared. The doors behind you opened up and you heard footsteps approaching.

"We believe on this planet of Darilia the Separatist are building droid factories," Master Windu continued on. "It's barren and no life forms exist here. There are underground caverns so be aware of that." You weren't expecting your first mission to be gathering intel on a droid factory. You thought it would be more of being assigned to protect a senator.

Master Ayala Secura appeared next to you and you gave her a smile. She has always been kind to you, especially when you were a Youngling. Master Windu was talking about other information that you drowned out because your attention was now on Obi-Wan who was tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair impatiently. You have never seen him like that before and when your eyes meet Master Windu calls your name brings you back to what was happening. "You will have Master Secura with you," he motioned to her next to you. "It is a change from your normal assignments."

"I have things to attend to," Obi-Wan spoke up. You felt some kind of relief but also disappointed that you won't be working on this mission together. If this was what the Council wants then it must be right. It would also be good to spend more time apart.

"I am happy we are working together once again," Master Secura turned to you and squeezed your shoulder.

"I'm happy too," you smiled. You sensed Obi-Wan's force surround you and it was so heavy that it made you look over to him to get him to stop. He looked at you innocently and you sighed. "We'll send information as soon as we find anything."

"May the force be with you," Obi-Wan says and you keep your eyes on the ground.

*:·ﾟ✧

You spoke briefly with Ayala before parting ways to prepare yourself for the mission. In your quarters you just packed the necessities in a small brown pack and looked all over the place for your favorite pair of boots. They were your lucky ones and even if they looked chewed up these boots are were on your feet every mission.

You read up on all the information about the planet on your holopad while you nibbled on a jogan fruit. As Windu said there were no life forms on the planet so that was a relief. It does become extremely difficult when encountering other inhabitants especially when they speak a language you are not familiar with. You hated having to bring the droids in.

You tried to nap before your departure but all you did was twist and turn on your cot. It was impossible so you just got up and clasped your outer robes on. You sling the pack on your shoulder and made your way to the docking bays. It was a long way there so you made a stop in the Jedi library to borrow some texts to brush up during the travel. You wondered if you will still be able to teach in between missions. You stuffed one book into your pack and then went on your way to the docking bay.

The ship was already there waiting. You were making your way inside and were expecting to see Ayala waiting for you but she wasn't there. "General," a few clones gave you a nod and went on. The cruiser wasn't so big so you were making your way throughout it without getting lost. You went into the furthest section of the ship and placed your pack on your bed. Ayala must have been late because her things were not here yet. This was your usual routine of checking out the ships and so you looked around before you heard that the ships are prepared to depart. Alarmed you went to go tell the clones that General Secura was not on board yet. "Why are we taking off?" You opened the doors to the main hull and froze. "Obi-Wan?"

This man had his back turned to you and then he looked over his shoulders. "There you are," he sounded amused.

"Where's Master Secura?" You were confused so you spat that question out and the clones looked at you. Did that come off too harshly? First, you hate last-minute changes. Second, this is not what you expected.

"An emergency happened on her homeworld and she was needed there. The Council thought it was better if she attends to that first," Obi-Wan went over to you. You crossed your arms across your chest and tried to keep yourself cool.

"And what about you I thought you had things to attend to," you looked up at him.

"They have been attended to," he looks down at you. "You should have checked your holopad. The change in plans was sent out to you." You sighed and moved away from him and to the nearest seat on the ship.

"I didn't check my holopad," you never do unless you hear it. Plus you must not have heard it while you looked through the shelves in the library.

"If you still find time to browse for books-" as soon as those words came out of his mouth you can see the regret on his face and the way your own face felt warm. He just turned away and went back to what he was doing. You sat there in silence trying to hide your facial expression after that admission.

*:·ﾟ✧

The travel to Darilia as you read took some time because it was part of the Outer Rim territories. You spoke with some of the clones for some tactics while Obi-Wan listened on. He would interject once and a while but for the most part there wasn't a word from him. There was definitely a thick air surrounding the both of you and you were getting paranoid that the clones would start to notice it. They were used to the both of you discussing strategies and plans. Now it was just a few words to one another.

You retired to your quarters after the briefings. Before Obi-Wan can even come in you decided to just get ready to sleep before the both of you can have any more awkward conversations. You start to peel away your robes and went into the small washroom. The sound of the door opening caused you to turn around. It was Obi-Wan and he kept his eyes low. He removed his brown cloak and folded it before sitting down on his own side of the room. "How did you get the Council to let you come on this mission?" you stepped out and went over to your own cot.

"I told them you needed me," he looked absolutely handsome sitting there and it made your heart thump faster in your chest. "Your first mission back I have to be with you." The way he just says things made your whole body shiver and you think that he takes notice of it. He loosened his robes so now they looked baggy on him. You unclasped your own and took off the final layer. Before these tense moments, you would unconsciously strip down to your undergarments around Obi-Wan. At the time that was the last thing, you thought about. You were too tired to think about other things. Anyway, they weren't revealing it was just a simple linen camisole underneath and you always kept your pants.

"It sounds like you had to beg the Council to be here," you fold your robes and placed them on the foot of your cot. With your back turned to him you realized that this would be the first time he would see the injury on your back.

Obi-Wan was tracing the scar with his eyes and he had to look away when you made your way back to your cot.

"It looks better," he comments.

"Thanks to the nurse droid who did a good job with stitching me up," you sit back down on the cot and the both of you stare at each other for a while. The tension was all there. The feeling of desire was hovering and with the way, he looked at you from across the room you wished that you were in a different world so that maybe the both of you could be tangled up in sheets. Warm breaths and soft touches.

"I wish we could too," that was all that he said before he lays down with his back towards you.


	3. Chapter 3

The torchlight scanned the slick caves from left to right. The bottoms of your feet were aching from the rough terrain. Darilia is definitely one of the worst planets you've ever stepped foot on. You were leading the way and were on high alert just in case you caught sight of anything suspicious. In the few hours of walking through this dark cavern, it honestly bored you that there was no action. A trio of clones trailed behind you and Obi-Wan and talking amongst themselves. "Wait I see something," you perked up when you can see only a few hundred feet away, a tight entrance.

"It appears to be a dead-end," Obi-Wan stopped by your side, his gloved fingers grazed yours and you didn't move your own.

"It's an opening," you jogged on ahead ignoring that the grounds of this cave were slippery. There was a fracture through the walls. You run your hands on the jagged edges and peered through it. You gasped at the sight of where the torchlight illuminated a massive clearing within the caves. The ceilings were higher and there was an opening where dark water was pouring down into a gaping hole in the ground. Obi-Wan called out your name but you slipped through and were so amazed at what you were looking at. To find this thousand of meters underground was chilling and you were sure now that a droid factory could be established here. If there were more clearings like this there was no doubt machinery was already put in place.

"Will you slow down!" Obi-Wan made it through the fracture in the rocks. "You have no idea where you are going!" He looked around and marveled at the sight as well. You shone your light directly at him.

"There's another entrance over there," you exclaimed and he immediately took hold of the torchlight in your hand. "Sorry." You lowered it again and the light caught something shiny. The clones were trying to make their way through the fracture but had to remove some of the packs to fit through. You moved your light again and clusters of shiny reddish-orange crystals reflected the beam.

"Watch your step," Obi-Wan murmured as you continued on your path towards the other entrance.

"Those can't be kyber crystals?" You looked at him.

"No," he replied keeping an eye out because they were exposed here. The clones were starting to make their way in when suddenly there was the sound of something cracking. It was faint but you knew Obi-Wan heard it too. "Stay still!" He said calmly. Everyone stood in their tracks. You shine your light on the walls of the cavern and they were all peppered with those crystals. It was such a stark contrast to the black rock. Then your light was on the ground. You didn't notice it at first but it was shiny just like black marble and you realized that you can see through it.

"Obi-Wan I think this is ice," you whispered. He turned his head to the clones who followed their order of staying still. "There's too many of us." You kept your eyes out for what was underneath the black ice. It was too dark but you can make out what looked like more sharp rocks.

"Fall back," Obi-Wan ordered. One by one in swift movements the clones went back through the fracture. You were making your way slowly behind Obi-Wan when he stopped.

"What are you stopping for?" you asked already worried that the integrity of the ground you stood on was seconds from giving up on you. "Obi-Wan?" The sound of the cracking grew louder.

"General?" one of the clones was still waiting by the entrance. Then everything happened so quickly that you didn't even have time to react. Obi-Wan faced you with panic in his eyes and he embraced your body pulling you close to him and stalactites came crashing down. The wind was knocked out of you as his body collided with yours. Both of you crashed through the ground and the black ice slammed hard against your wound. The drop felt like forever but you clutched on to Obi-Wan. The shards of icy glass triggered your memories and as the both of you freefall the last thing you wanted to think about was at least you die with Obi-Wan. You hit your head against something and then there was a splash.

*:·ﾟ✧

You were submerged in water and the only thing you could see was a blurry image of Obi-Wan swimming towards you. That's when you realized and you panicked. The bubbles escaped your mouth and you started waving your arms. You were once again denied air and Obi-Wan got to you. His arms wrapped around you and he swam towards the surface. It took forever but both of you gasped for air. There was a rocky edge where Obi-Wan swam you over. You were coughing out so much water but in your eyes, it just looked like dark oil. Unsure if it was blood because there was a salty metallic taste to it. You crawled on the rocks and spat it out. Obi-Wan was still gasping for air and coughing while making a face on the edge. You laid out flat on your back and looked up. It was an endless abyss of darkness. You didn't know how long the both of you fell for and you couldn't hear the clones with the roaring sound of water. The only light that shone through were these black crystals surrounding the walls. You didn't know if you hit your head so hard that colors were now different to you.

"Obi-Wan?" you whispered. He turned to you and he had the same look of fear in his blue eyes that snowy evening. He rushed over to you but you stopped him. "I'm fine." You were getting up and he touched your forehead where a pain shot through you. He removed his hand and there was dark blood on his fingers. He looked up at what you were just looking at and he called out to the clones.

There was no answer.

From above the drop didn't seem so far down but now you felt that you entered the planet's crust. He ignited his lightsaber and a blue glow lit up the edge that both of you were on. You sit and realized that your robes were torn and so were Obi-Wan's. His was not as mangled but your own had one sleeve ripped away and a gash running down your shoulder. You'll live.

"What is this?" he whispered. You looked at what he was looking at and your eyes were trying to focus on what was in front of the both of you.

"We have to find a way to get back up," you hoisted yourself up on your knees and you felt your own lightsaber hit your thigh. Obi-Wan stayed silent so you were curious at what exactly he was looking at. "Does it look familiar to you?" You examined it. It looked exactly like the black ice you were just standing on but this time it was more jagged. The black crystals around you glowed even more and you took notice of that.

"It's some sort of glass," he moved closer still lightsaber in hand. You managed to get up and followed him in a few steps. That's when you saw that it was a reflective surface. The lightsaber glow looked grimmer in the reflection but you couldn't see his shape. You frowned and then you saw your own reflection. Ghastly and with a cut on your forehead, you immediately backed away because you recognized what this was.

"Obi-Wan we need to get back up," you turned to him but he was no longer there with you. You blinked once and you were in complete darkness. The blood in your veins turned into ice and you spun around heart thumping in your ears. The black crystals were no longer glowing and you reached out with your hands but meet nothing. No, it can't be. You searched your fuzzy mind for something to explain what is going on right now.

You remembered reading about this enchanted black crystal formation as a Padawan. Staring at the towering wall you recalled that it shows your deepest and darkest desires. It made you nervous because all you could think about was what it would show you. These black crystal formations were just fables. Yet here you were staring up at it.

You turned your head when you hear the voice of Obi-Wan by your side. "What's going on? Where are you?"

He was still here but you couldn't see him. "Obi-Wan please just move back towards the water," you said making sure he doesn't step any closer to the reflection. Silence and you were disorientated, but you turned in every way possible because you didn't know where the water was either. The sound of the water was now muted and you couldn't feel anything in front of you. That was when you made contact with the cool smooth surface of the rocks. Your eyes were slowly adjusting in the dark but then you realized that the black crystals were glowing again. There was a pang of nervousness when you see your reflection looking back at you. She smiled a devious grin and you backed away and bumped into something. You turned and it was Obi-Wan.

"Stars! You must have hit your head so hard," he tsked. You were stunned to see him back in front of you. "What did you see?" He asked squinting his eyes toward the reflection.

"Don't look Obi-Wan please," you pushed on his chest but he collided with something behind him. He was also startled and you backed away. The black crystal had manifested around the both of you.

"What's the matter with you?" He placed his hand on the crystal and he frowned. There was a dim soft glow and you noticed a muscle twinge in his jaw. You looked at what he was looking at and it was not a reflection of him but of you. You looked in front of you and instead of seeing yourself, it was of him. Your head was spinning from the changes so you had to crouch down. You thought to yourself that he must have seen what you were seeing.

When you looked up at the reflection, the glow was back. Your vision was foggy like you were staring at a mirror after a hot shower and behind you was Obi-Wan getting down on his knees. It caused you to hold your breath and sit still. He placed his gloved hand on the crook of your neck. You start wondering if this was part of your mind playing tricks or it was what the crystal was showing you. No, you felt his hand on your neck, and then you felt his beard by your ear. The prickly sensation made you shiver. This was too good to be true.

"I saw it," he whispered on your skin. "It's okay."

"We need to get out of here," you clenched your thighs together. You never heard him speak in that tone before and what it did to you was oh so good.

"We will," he pressed a kiss on your neck. The gentle embrace of his other arm held you in place. Your arms stuck to your sides and whole body trembling. "Please darling let me in. Just this once." His blue eyes looked at you in the reflection. You closed your eyes and let out a whimper as he continues to kiss down your neck and on your exposed shoulder where the sleeve was torn. Is this real?

"This is all an illusion Obi-Wan," you opened your eyes once again and he was focused on you. "You aren't really here."

"Yes I am," he moved his other free hand and squeezes your waist pulling you back against him. "I'm here can't you feel me?" Oh, you did feel him. Hard and pressed up against you.

"This is wrong Obi-Wan," you were breathing hard as he moved his other hand down the side of your body. It was tantalizing and you were so tempted. You stared at the reflection. It was a sight to see. Obi-Wan's hair flopped down on his forehead and the lighting gave his face shadows and it did things to you. This was an image you always dreamed about. He pressed his cheek against your neck and smiled. Once again his gloved hand made its way to hold your chin and held you in place. "Please." It was a pathetic sound that came out of your mouth. He sucked on the skin and the beard was an added sensation.

"Yes, my sweet one?" he whispered. You turned your own head to meet his eyes but when you do you let out a scream. His eyes were dark and hollowed out.

You sat up in a frenzy and were surprised to see that another Obi-Wan was right in front of you. He appeared to look out of breath as well. He was still soaking wet from your drop down into the dark pool and he reached out to you. "What in Maker's name was that?" he could only mutter it. "Did I hurt you?" You were confused until now. However, you were sure it was the real him.

"No what did you see?" you wanted to just get away from this. It was feeding your desires.

"It was nothing," he got up and looked around. "You would not appreciate it." You saw that the black crystal wall was no longer surrounding you. The images you saw were being tucked away in the back of your head. You kept quiet while Obi-Wan thought of a plan to get out. Your mind was too clouded with thoughts that no strategies came up. It took a few tries, but now Obi-Wan was maneuvering his way out of the rocks. You followed in suit and he warned you about the slippery rocks.

"I got it," you whispered. Both of you balanced your way by the walls and tried climbing up but it was no use.

"Come here," he said and that caught you off guard at first but he motioned that he was going to lift you up to the closest edge.

"This won't work," you said but you obeyed him anyway. You step on his hands and launched you up before you catch the ledge. "Kriff!" You screamed. The pain from your fall shot through you. Obi-Wan supported your legs and kept you up as you tried shimming your way on the ledge.

"Are you alright up there?" he reached up and you take his hand.

"Perfectly splendid," you said through gritted teeth and you pull him up as well. He examined your expression and realized that you looked tired and cold. You honestly had enough and just wanted to rest after the events that happened.

"We'll rest here. We are hidden," he removed his outer robes and handed them to you. You wrapped it around yourself and took in his scent. He watched as you huddled against the rocks and he leaned back against the other side. "We might have to climb the entire way back up. So rest up." You closed your eyes and just turned to your side.

*:·ﾟ✧

You wake up and were unsure how long you've been asleep. The hood of Obi-Wan's robe was over your head and once you removed it you turned to see that he was also passed out from exhaustion. His head was leaning against the rocks and you just stared at him. You felt his energy in the force and you didn't know why you actively sought that out at the moment. It had low vibrations meaning he was not even aware that you were already awake. This whole mission tired him out. Not knowing what exactly you were trying to do, you moved a little closer and lifted your hand towards him with the purpose of finding out what he saw.

It felt wrong but you had to know. His defense was still down and you gently grasped at his recent memories. You were immediately launched into his point of view. Harsh breathing and whimpering. You blinked a couple of times before you saw yourself sprawled on all fours on the edge of the black crystal formation. Obi-Wan was grasping your hips and pounding into you with slow but purposeful strokes. Your robes were skewed and he leaned down pressing his robbed chest against you. "Master please don't stop," you whimpered from underneath him. You were watching this with widened eyes. His deepest and darkest desire was a moment like this. He had his gloved hand grab your neck and pulled you back so you were on your knees and flat against him.

"Look at me in the reflection darling," he smirked and that sent a wave of arousal through your own body. You obeyed and he whispered a well done in your ear. He quickened his pace rolling his hips against yours and you were moaning out for more. Your body bounced up and down on his cock. You were loud and even you were surprised by this. Never in your life did you hear yourself like that. He moved his thumb on your lips and parted them before he slipped it in. You begin to nibble on it and the sensation probably sent more pleasure to Obi-Wan because he shivered as he thrust into your aching core. You were craving for what was going to come next but you sensed the memory fading. All at once, it disappeared and you were facing a flustered Obi-Wan. His eyes were wide and lips parted.

"I am so sorry," you backed away and he couldn't speak. "That was so wrong of me." You had nowhere to go and a blush was creeping up on your face. You can see his chest rising and falling.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered. Did he want you to see that? The both of you were just a few feet away from each other and it took every part of you not to reach out to him. Your body was aching just for him and he knew that. Once again your mind kept saying no that this was a bad idea but your legs continued to press hard against one another. Your heart racing as you picture what he saw.

"This never happened between us," you looked him in the eyes as he moved towards you. His hand hovered over your waist and moved up to your shoulder and his gloved finger traced your collarbone.

"What did?" He whispers on your lips and a hand gripping your neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was happening quickly and robes were being unclasped and peeled away slowly. Obi-Wan pressed his lips against yours. It took everything in you to keep yourself quiet and together but you melted away as his other free hand roamed your body. In the dimly lit cave, you can still see up close the outline of the details of his face. Obi-Wan brushed his lips gently against yours as you take the first breath from the kiss. Your eyes never breaking contact with him. Obi-Wan strokes your neck and he chuckled giving you goosebumps. It definitely started a flame at your core. He didn't hesitate after a few beats he was kissing you again and you were moaning against his lips. The both of you weren't shy anymore because of what you've learned today. He introduced his tongue against your lips and you allowed him to explore.

"Let me breathe for a second," you part from him and he continues to kiss your cheeks and jaw. Your hands run down his chest and you felt the light peppering of hair across his chest. You made a note to make sure to kiss him there because that was one thing you've always wanted to do."I didn't expect my first kiss to be like this."

"Your first kiss?" he brushed a few loose strands of hair over your ear. "How did you expect it to be?"

"Not in a dark cave," you run your hands up and down his chest slowly. When you were done with that you slowly made your way to the belt of his pants.

"We had a chance on top of the Jedi Temple," he murmured giving you another kiss and starting to push the robes off your shoulders.

"It would be sacrilegious," you replied and you focused on his hand that made its way under the bandeau that covered your breast."I was also mad at you at that time. Add confused too!"

"You were definitely taught by me," he slipped a free hand into your hair and held you closer to him. You kept looking away and licking your lips.

"Only by the best in the galaxy," you felt him squeeze your nape. "Master Kenobi."

"I know you're nervous." Of course, you were. Here you are stuck with the man you've adored for so long and his hand was grabbing one of your breasts.

"How do you know?" you felt him grind up against you. You grind back and he let out a low ground.

"You talk a lot when you are," he pushed up the bandeau so now both your breasts were exposed to him. It was still hard to see but he observed you and memorizing every part of you in case he'll never see you like this again.

"I'll shut up," you tilt your head to the side and he took your hands and pinned them above you.

"Good," he fumbled with his own pants working with only one hand. "I would love to only hear moans from you darling." You got goosebumps and he buries his face into your neck again. He slowly lets go of your hands but the force still kept them pinned above your head.

"Obi-wan" You breathed out when his gloved fingers made their way down between your legs.

"Keep your eyes on me," he whispered peppering you with kisses. He used a knee to separate your legs even further as he slipped a finger into your pussy.

"You're being so slow," you gasp out as he curled and uncurled that singular finger in you. This was a new sensation for you and you squirmed in the force hold. He continued this movement before another finger made its way inside of you. He earned more moans from you and he used his free hand to stick his hand into his pants and work on his own shaft. His fingers continue to slide in and out of you in a sweet slow movement that made you moan out his name.

"Patience," he groans as he pumped his cock and slipped a third finger in. Obi-Wan pressed his forehead against yours and you felt your insides tremble. It took everything in you to stay intact and not unravel yourself. In a swift move, all his fingers left you and you huffed. Obi-Wan noticed and he smiled. "You liked that?"

"Yes please put them back in," you begged. He plants a wet kiss on your lips before he brought his fingers to your mouth.

"Open," he whispered and you obeyed. You taste your arousal on his gloved fingers and suck. This reminded you of what you saw in his memory. You nibble gently and he cursed under his breath. "Naughty." He lets go of your hands and that gave you the time to start pulling away from your pants and underwear. You helped him too and Obi-Wan took out the fingers from your mouth and slicked your saliva and juices on his cock. The trembling in your legs caused him to hold one of your ankles. You were waiting with anticipation on what he would do next.

"Please I feel empty," you groaned. He pushed your legs farther apart and spat on your pussy. It startled you but it made you squirm even more. "Obi-Wan pl-"

You couldn't even finish the sentence the tip of his cock was already inside of you. He moaned into your mouth and your hands moved onto his shoulders. You whimpered as he gently pushed himself further into you. He cursed and growled as he went deeper stretching you out and feeling every inch of you. "Kriff are you okay darling?" he was brushing away hair from your face and you nod looking into his eyes. "Just keep your eyes on me."

"Yes," it came out as a weak whisper and he brings his hand between the both of you. His finger rubbed circles around your clit and it made you squirm because of the multiple sensations you were feeling at the moment. He started to move and you follow him with your hips. It started slowly at first but both of you were hungry. He began to thrust with a little more force and roughness to it. You met every thrust with the same vigor. Obi-Wan grabbed your neck and gently squeezed the sides. You had nothing to grip on this ledge except for your robes and he pulled in and out of you. Obi-Wan kissed down one side of your neck and his other hand restricting the blood from flowing to your brain. You dig your nails into his back and gasped. He lets you go and he placed a few kisses on your collarbone. You love the sensation of his prickly beard on your skin and his warm breath sent you shivers.

"Felt good?" he continues to grind and twist himself into you and you yelped a yes in awe. That was not what you expected to like and you wanted him to do it again. You wrapped an arm around his neck and he pressed his body against you. The rhythm you were moving in was perfect and he was hitting the right spot. Using his teeth he removed both his gloves off his hands and he throws them off to the side. He pushed his hair back and continue to plow into you harder and with a slight twist. You whispered to him that you felt like you were going to explode and all he did was chuckle and continue what he was doing. Obi-Wan's beard tickled your shoulder as he lowers his head and runs his hand over your breast squeezing each one. His hand then moved to your hips and he gripped one side. The other free hand went to grab your chin

"I think I'm going to cum," You whimpered as you felt the built up in your core and your legs were still trembling. He nods and bites down on your bottom lip.

"Go ahead darling," he slows down his thrust and you continue to move up against him. The warm and wet feeling between the both of had you so turned on. "Right on my cock." Your head was filled with so many things but the sensation of the climax was starting to fill it up completely. The wetness between your legs coating Obi-Wan's lengthy member and the both of you watched how it easily slid in and out of you. You were going to spill over when the sound of a comlink filled your ears.

Obi-Wan stopped and your climax was literally at the edge but you stood still. "Generals?" It was one of the clones. They called out to both of you. "Hello? Are you both down here?" Obi-Wan covered your mouth and unsheathed himself. It caused you to moan into his palm and he held in a deep growl. It vibrated through his body and you felt it too. You cursed the clones for coming to the rescue at the wrong time. Obi-Wan in one move pulled your underwear and pants back on you. He pulled himself up as well and he crouched up into a sitting position. You were both glad that there was a huge boulder still blocking you from view. He was moving quickly and put his robes back on it the best way he could and you were still laying there shaking from an almost orgasm.

"Darling I know you wanted to but we have to get up," he lifts you and you put on the robes. You tied the knot by your side to fasten it back to place. Obi-Wan brushed your hair away from your face and gave you a kiss on the lips. "We can deal with this later." You held your hands to your chest and he moved towards where the clones were at. "We're here!" He called out to them. His voice clear and loud.

You were just sitting there in complete ecstasy but it was still an unfinished deed. The clones were down below and you made sure everything about yourself didn't look suspicious. "We thought we lost everything!" You said and it came out so weak.

"Are you alright General?" one of the clones asked.

"She's fine but we definitely need help getting down," Obi-Wan had his hand on the small of your back as you leaned over. A torchlight shone up at the both of you and you just hoped that they couldn't tell that you were sweating and completely red.

It was a quick rescue op and Obi-Wan still found a moment to joke. You kept yourself quiet because you were a little annoyed that the clones showed up. Thankful for the rescue but you limped your way back to where you had to climb back up. "We just need to attach this harness," one of the clones said to you and Obi-Wan stood there waiting. The clone fumbled with putting it on to you so Obi-Wan excused himself and did it for him. You held your breath as he tightened the harness around you and locked it in place.

"There we go," his hand lingered on your waist and you blush. "Alright, it's my turn." They start hooking Obi-Wan up to the contraption and you turn away from him because he wouldn't stop staring at you.

"Okay let's get out of here," you managed to say as everyone was finally connected.

*:·ﾟ✧

The way back up took longer than you thought. There was a high chance both you and Obi-Wan could have died. You were exhausted when the clones finally dragged you up. Your head was no longer buzzing with pleasure but you definitely feel a sudden rush of guilt. Obi-Wan supported you as you walked back to the ship and if only you had some strength left you would have did it yourself.

A med droid was already waiting in the quarters for the both of you. "Out," Obi-Wan said as he lowered you down on your cot.

"Sir I am following protocol," the droid replied.

"We don't need your help right now. So out," he points at the door and the droid stood there, their lights blinking before leaving.

"That was harsh," you sit up.

"I just want the both of us to be alone," he sits down and removed a medical kit from your pack.

"I need the bacta," you rummaged through the kit and found the spray.

"Do you know how to work it?" he wasn't looking at you as he took the spray from your hands.

"I do," you take it back from him and he holds your wrist. You felt your face go warm and he lifts your chin up. The both of you looked at each other for a moment. "Let me just get cleaned up first. This dirt will give me an infection." You get up and moved towards the small bathroom space. There were a few beeps coming from the door and you looked over your shoulder and saw him punching in something on the screen.

"I just locked it," he says. You were sure now what was about to happen. He follows you right inside the bathroom and in the small space, you couldn't help but laugh. You didn't know if it was because of how odd it was that two Jedis are in one small bathroom or if it's the fact that you were both about to make love maybe a few feet from the nearest clone trooper. "What?" He pressed his hands against your hips.

"Nothing," you look down and he kissed your forehead.

"I still have to let you finish," he whispered.

"You do," you poked him in the chest.

"I'm surprised you're not going against this anymore," he was undressing you and you couldn't help but kiss his parted lips. Obi-Wan grinned and stopped what he was doing to scoop you into an embrace. His hand splayed on your back as he worked his way to disrobe you.

"Shush," you hold your hand to his lips and he gave you one of his stares with the raised eyebrow. Turning away from him you reached into the corner of the bathroom to switch on the shower. It spurts out and you reached in to touch the water. "You or me first?"

"You," he tilts his head to the side as he pulled away from the last piece of fabric off your body. Then in a quick move, he was on his knees untying your boots and you squirmed as he also reached up to tug away from your pants. It was honestly a sight to see him like that and once everything was off he looked up. His eyes gleaming with desire. You run your fingers through his hair and he held your hand. "You are so beautiful." It made you blush and he placed a kiss on your knee before standing up again. There was better lighting here in the ship so you can see his expressions better and it was doing things to you.

"I'll undress you," your hands trembled as did so. As each piece of clothing hits the floor the closer Obi-Wan got closer to you. You are able to feel each other's skin now.

"In you go, darling," he nudged you into the shower and the water runs down your back and then into your hair. He holds your waist and starts to kiss you all over. The water finally gets to him and it caused his hair to droop flat down his forehead. You reached up and pushed it back he takes your wrist and guides it to his cock. "He needs your attention." You grip him and he hissed as you run your thumb over the throbbing head. The both of you moaned into a messy kiss and he had you against the wall of the shower. The water still running between you and he grabbed one of your legs and wrapped it around his waist.

"I need you badly," you whimpered and he runs his cock against your clit and cursed when he felt you rub against his back. You dig your nails into his back when he shoves the entirety of his cock inside you after teasing you. He grunts as you clench around him and your mouth forms into an O but no sound comes out. Obi-Wan flicks his tongue over your lips and you leaned for a kiss. He holds you by the jaw and started to thrust into you like there's no tomorrow. It caught you off guard but you start to match the pace he was going. The bathroom was just filled with grunts and curses. He drops your leg down and picks up the other one.

"I need to reach every angle," he chuckled pressing his cheek against yours. You smiled and gasped when he slid himself back inside with a twist. This move that he does was definitely your favorite that he did. You stroke his chest before placing a kiss right above his heart and he lolls his head to the side. His strokes were becoming rough and without a pattern. Obi-Wan's hands gripping your hips and you could swear they would leave a mark.

The climax was building up and you had the same feeling as you did in the caves. Your one leg that supported you up was trembling and Obi-Wan had to readjust himself. "I-I'm ready," you managed to whimper out as he plowed into you.

"That's good sweet one," he grabbed your ass and lifts you onto him. You run your hands through his hair and he moans into your mouth. This was your chance to play with him. While you squeezed his cheek you bite up and down on his shoulder.

You were confused when he put you down and quickly turned you over and pressed you against the glass door. It made no difference but you were wetter and then seeing your reflection in the small dirty mirror made you weaker. Obi-Wan didn't wait around he was back inside of you stretching you out in a new angle. You fogged up the glass with your breath and he gripped you at the nape again. His cock was pulsing inside of you and you quivered around him. The reflection in the mirror showed him looking at you and you hesitated to look but you eventually did. He grins and kissed you lightly on the lips. It was such a contrast to what he was doing down below. You moaned out his name and he nods. "It's okay you can cum now," he gathers your hair wraps it around his hand before gripping it tightly. His thrusts were harder but they were hitting the perfect spot so perfectly. Obi-Wan's free hand held your shoulder and backed up against the other side of the bathroom.

"Maker!" you gasped out gripping whatever you could as you came. The pleasure shot throughout your body and he felt you tighten around him he couldn't help but whimper until he climaxed right after you. Obi-Wan pulled out his cock and sprayed his hot cum on one of your asscheeks. Your eyes were wide as you tried to catch your breath and still bent over. What just happened? He pulled you flat against him and he rubs his release on your ass.

"How do you feel darling?" He was breathing hard and his cock still hasn't gone limp.

"Sore," you laughed and he runs his hands up and down your body. He's memorizing every curve and dip.

"We'll fix that later," he squeezed your hips and turned you around. You were still shy to face him but he lifts your chin to get you to look. "After this mission, we can pretend this never happened." He looked serious and you tried averting your eyes but he squeezed your cheeks. You contemplated this. A memory that has ingrained itself in your brain. How can you forget the way he held you as he made love to you in different positions. He runs his thumb over your lips and you reached down to squeeze out whatever cum he still had.

"We'll talk about it later," you managed to get another groan from him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you placed your head against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan was sitting behind you and applying the bacta spray. There was a comfortable silence in the quarters and it gave you time to think about what just happened for the past few hours. His fingers lazily drew circles on your back and he placed a kiss on your scar. It sent a shiver down your spine and he felt you tremble. "I'll let you rest," he placed a bandage over your shoulder and skillfully wrapped it around the area. Your robes were placed carefully on you and he gets up from the cot.

"Obi-Wan," you looked at him.

"Yes darling?" he sits down on his own cot. There was a moment of silence before you get up and went over to him. You sit on his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck. His body tensed up but you snuggled your face in the space where his neck met his shoulder. That's when he relaxed. He kissed your hair before he lays back with you on top of his chest. With one hand he supports his head to keep his attention on you. He used the back of his fingers of his free hand to stroke your cheek.

"Just for now until this mission ends," you play with his beard and he nods. You buried your face on his chest and he lets out a soft sigh.

_

You woke up to an incessant beeping sound. The quarters were dark except for the red and green flashing lights. It took you a moment to realize that you were alone. Obi-Wan was gone but his robes were wrapped around you. You get up and fixed your own and made sure you had your lightsaber attached to your hip. The door was already unlocked and you walked through the ship. You heard Obi's voice and you just followed it. "Hello," you made an entrance and the clones were all standing around with Obi-Wan pointing at something on the  
hologram of the planet.

"How's your shoulder?" Obi-Wan's voice softened.

"Better," you move your arm to show him that it was doing okay. The bacta was doing what it's meant to do. "What's this?" You moved closer to the hologram and you saw that there were a few red dots blinking.

"We received some signals but they aren't originating from any of us," one of the clones, Neo, spoke up. "It's decoded and we aren't familiar with what's being said."

"Listen," Obi-Wan pressed a button and there was a sound playing. It was numbers being repeated and you crossed your arms over your chest. "It's not a life form."

"Are Zen and his troops back yet?" You look at the other details that showed on the hologram.

"No, but we have tracked their coordinates," Neo brings it up on the map.

"Have they spotted anything?" Obi-Wan stroked his beard. You wanted to go over and do that yourself but you shake the thought out of your head and focused on this.

"Nothing so far," was the response. Obi-Wan looked at you and you stared back.

"We'll go back out again," he touched something on the hologram and it showed a different part of the planet. "Just to make sure. I just have a bad feeling about this place. The signals are what's keeping me here" You clasped your hands in front of you because you started to fidget again.

"Should we just survey above ground?" one of the troopers who you noticed spoke up the most removed his helmet.

"Yes if we can just spot a disturbance above ground it will be a good indication," Obi-Wan looked over at you again. "You and I will go through here." He points somewhere on the map where a red dot blinked. "And I want you Ryder to split up your troops in threes to just survey the other areas here where the red dots are appearing."

"Copy that general," another clone with a scar running down his face replied.

"We'll regroup back here before the sun sets," Obi-Wan pressed his hands on the table and glanced over to you. "Ready?"

"Yes," you nod.

_

It was just Obi-Wan and you walking through a rocky path. The silence made you uneasy but you know that this was him being focused and not him actually in a bad mood. You just kept walking behind him and looking over the land. Nothing seems out of the ordinary as Zen mentioned. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" You were the first to start a conversation. He looked over his shoulder and gave you a small smile.

"Could have been better," he moved a big boulder out of the way with the force. Now you were worried. Was it something you said before you passed out or was he starting to realize that what the two of you did was wrong? You stopped in your tracks and he took a few steps forward before realizing you weren't keeping up with him.

"Did I do something?" you asked and he immediately walked back you. He shakes his head and lets out a small laugh.

"No, darling. You didn't," Obi-Wan embraced you and kissed the top of your head. "I kept thinking about the mission and you know me and my hunches."

"We won't be alone. The others are on standby until they hear that we discover something," you looked up at him and he lowers his head down to kiss you but you stopped him. "We have to keep going." He nods and both of you continued your walk. The skies were gray and you couldn't tell if the sun was setting anytime soon.

You spot something blinking in the rocks. At first, you thought it was just the reflection on the shiny surface but it was a bright green color. "Do you see it?" Obi-Wan made careful steps and had his hand hovering over his lightsaber. You do the same and your senses are heightened right now.

"Yes," you looked around quickly to make sure nothing or no one was around you.

"Bold of them to place something out here in the open," he said and it hit you.

"It's a trap. Don't get any closer!" you said as you start to back away. Obi-Wan listened to you for once and he held up the comlink.

"We found something. Sending coordinates now," Obi-Wan looked at you and you ignited your lightsaber in case something emerged from behind the massive rocks. There was a hissing sound that startled both you and Obi-Wan. To you, it sounded like steam escaping a vent. You spot exactly what you expected to be coming from behind some rock and then you heard the familiar sounds of droids.

Obi-Wan ignited his own lightsaber and waited for the first few droids to appear. You twirled yours and he looked over to you. "Finally the action you actually came for," he grinned. The first few battle droids showed up and they exclaimed.

"Jedi!" one of them started shooting and you blocked it.

"How easy!" you charged after them and sliced clean through the droids and jumped onto a boulder. There were more hissing sounds and the droidekas rolled out and you sighed. These things were a pain in your ass. They got into position and their shields came on. The droidekas started shooting at Obi-Wan not realizing that you were above. He blocked them and signaled for you to get them from behind. You flipped and landed steadily on your feet and brought rocks down on them with the force.

"More incoming!" You turned to see that there was an opening behind some boulders and super battle droids were emerging. They raised their arms and started shooting at you and you blocked everything for now and Obi-Wan around and was able to hit them. These suckers take forever to get taken down. You force chucked rocks towards the droids and Obi-Wan gracefully dodged your own rock attack and the droids blasters. He sliced through the droids and you had enough throwing you charged as well. Back to back you sliced and dodged droids. You impaled a couple of them and Obi-Wan stood back and watched you slice through the last remaining droids.

"It's like you never even got injured," he shouts to you. You lowered your lightsaber and smirked. There was more clanking of droids and you could hear the clones coming closer.

"We have to get inside!" you were about to head in but Obi-Wan grabbed your arm.

"We won't be able to take down the whole factory," he said. "We need to let the Council know about this and they will send more back up."

"No, we need to get to the bottom of this. They had it so obvious we risked our lives going down those caves," you shake him off and he furrowed his brows. In the back of your head, you knew he was right but you still wanted to show him what you could do now.

You run towards the sound of the droids and that leads you into a tunnel. In the distance, battle droids were being dispensed. A whole unit of them and you were blocking their gunfire and Obi-Wan yelled out your name. He didn't sound too happy and you just ignored it because you've been here before. You used the force to clear a path and you sliced heads and limbs off the droids and flipped through. You got to the end of the tunnel and there you were in a massive droid factory built into the rocky caves. More blaster fire came at you and you turned to find more droids coming your way.

Obi-Wan was right behind you and you heard his saber coming into contact with the droids you left behind for him to deal with. Droidekas rolled down the metal ramps and you stood your ground. "Neo, Ryder, Zen, and the others are on their way. Some of the clones were able to find different entrances but I got them to move this way." Your skillful block was able to hit some other battle droids coming your way.

Obi-Wan used the force to remove some heavy machinery off the ground and chucked it at the droidekas while you covered for him. "We need to fall back," Obi-Wan shouts to you. You saw how more droids were coming and the clones finally made it to where you were but there were only a few of you. This was only supposed to be a reconnaissance mission.

"Everyone back!" You shout into your comlink and Obi-Wan covered you and you spot the scaffolding that supported a wall. The clones were starting to fall back but still shooting at whatever they could. "Obi-Wan just keep covering for me!"

"Hurry," he replied through gritted teeth and he blocked a blaster shot that was headed straight for you. The adrenaline kept on pumping through you as you made your way to the scaffoldings. With your lightsaber, you gave the legs a clean cut through and there were some creaks as it started to tumble over. Some droids spotted you and started shooting but the clones were able to get them off your tail. One by one the scaffoldings were falling into massive heaps onto the droids and you made a run for it back to where Obi-Wan was and everyone got out of the cave before the whole thing collapsed. The droids were being crushed by the falling rocks and walls that were once supported. It bought the whole team some time to get out. Obi-Wan didn't look too happy as you made your way back to the ship.

_

You were sitting in the weapons room annoyed that things didn't work out the way you wanted on your first mission back. Great! Hiding from Obi-Wan was the best option right now because he may already have met with the Council and spoke about the issue at hand. You weren't in a mood for a lecture either.

No doubt back up is coming but then you handed more time to the Separatists scums running the factory to flee. Your comlink blinked and you were sure it was Obi-Wan. He tracked you and suddenly the doors to the weapons room opened. There he was serene but you can feel the tension. "What happened?" you got up and he stood a few feet away from you.

"They're sending in more troops and we're still trying to track anyone leaving Darilia," he crossed his arms.

"What did they say about me?" you looked over his shoulder not focusing on him at all.

"I didn't mention that it was your idea," he reached out and holds your robes in his hands. "In return, you owe me an apology." You scoffed and swat his hand away.

"Apologize for what? Wanting to actually get to the bottom of this operation?" you challenged him. Your favorite pastime. It felt like your Padawan days and it amused you a little bit. He moved even closer to you and you swallowed.

"Fine then you owe me one," he flicked his finger and you heard a beep and click at the door. You looked up at his eyes and saw clarity in them. He raised an eyebrow probably wondering why you were giving an attitude after his gracious attempt on trying not to get you in trouble with the Council. Obi-Wan was about to place a kiss on your lips when you flicked your own finger and the door of the weapons room opened. He moved away from you immediately and you grinned.

"My apologies Master," you said before leaving the room. You felt his force tug at your hair and it caused you to look back at him. There was a slight shake of his head and you rolled your eyes as you made a quick exit out of that room.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as you expected the Council had ordered you and Obi-Wan to the next mission. They had to get you away from making any more mistakes. Now the ship was set for the planet of Vewiku. When you heard about the news you stopped seeing Obi-Wan around. Now that the mission was officially over the little promise you made together is done. Honestly, you felt that it was Obi-Wan that tried his best to avoid you and not the other way around. On top of that, you were frustrated that your mission is a security escort for an ambassador. You hated these kinds of assignments because the days felt like they dragged on and whenever you were assigned to one it would always bore you to death with all the meetings and briefings.

The quarters have been empty for a while now and Obi-Wan has not retired since leaving Darilia. While you meditated you felt around for his force and it was so muted like he wasn't even on the ship. The doors opened and you turned around immediately hoping to see Obi-Wan but it was one of the protocol droids. "Hello, I am J-3PO! I have your assignment instructions," the droid stood at the doorway and you sighed.

"Hello," you got up and dusted off your robes. "Let's hear it then."

_

There was so much tension when the ship was docking since Obi-Wan decided to finally make an appearance. This was worse than before and he couldn't even look at you. You frowned as both of you walked down the ramp and onto the landing pad. There was an audience and it made you uncomfortable with how many people were there. You weren't expecting this size of a crowd and it honestly defeats the purpose of why you were here. "What is all of this?" You whispered to Obi-Wan.

"They are excited to see Jedi," he replies. There were a few near-humans who stepped up and greeted both of you. You assumed they were the ones you had to make contact with and you bowed following the actions of Obi-Wan.

"Welcome to Vewiku City," it was a woman who was dressed in all black that addressed the two of you. "My name is Odrella Vah. I will be your guide." She had human features but there were these striations on her face that appeared to change from a light pink to neutral skin color. The protocol droid as you recalled told you about their species. Those marks are connected to their circulatory system and would change in color when they were under stress or feeling hot. Her platinum hair was twisted into a braid around her head and you can see a red ribbon twisting through it. 

"It is a pleasure for us to be here with you!" you smiled and she returned the gesture.

"You must excuse the crowds that came today. It's just new spreads fast here and it's been years since we have seen a Jedi," she smiles and the striations on her face turned slightly pink. It would be very easy to tell the mood of these people you thought to yourself. "Now we have two Jedi." She guides you and Obi-Wan with the rest of her group trailing behind her. The guards and clones held back the curious crowd and you were looking around getting a feel for the people. Many of them were the same near-human species as Odrella with the striations on their faces. They all were excited and you see that clearly on their markings. There were also a few alien species you were familiar and unfamiliar with. "The whole city has been buzzing because we are having a ball," she looked over her shoulder at you.

"Yes, we were briefed about that," you nod and glanced over at Obi-Wan who has been silent. "

"Yann Threl is excited to meet the both of you," Odrella lead the group onto a shuttle. "It is his first assignment after being promoted to an ambassador." That was the name you were waiting to hear. The high-ranking official had numerous assassination attempts since his promotion and he is to be escorted out of Vewiku as soon as possible. The briefings with the Council didn't elucidate why he is a target but Neo and you were guessing he owed lots of money here on Vewiku.

The ride to the castle was a smooth one and Obi-Wan was speaking with the guards the entire time. Odrella explained different sectors in the city. There was shipbuilding, farming, and living sectors. The ship landed in the shipbuilding sector so you were able to see the different levels. It reminded you of Coruscant but on a smaller scale. You were excited to see the farming sector because you thought it would be the typical farmland scenery but it was not. Buildings were covered in greenery and Ordella explained since the planet lacked resources they resorted to vertical farming instead. You looked in awe out the shuttle window and in the reflection of the glass you saw Obi-Wan watching you. He turned away once he saw you looking directly at him.

Once the shuttle moved into the living sector you were shocked to see the infrastructure. Everything looked so pristine and clean. There were so many people walking around and some kids playing waved at you. You smiled and gave a smile back. They reminded you of the Younglings back home and you missed them dearly.

The shuttle moved on to the gates of the castle. As they opened Ordella rose up from her seat and stood by the door. "Here we are!" Ordella exclaimed. Obi-Wan let you walk ahead of him and you followed Ordella. The guards walked beside you like you were the ones that needs to be protected. You looked up at the castle and it didn't look too imposing or intimidating to you. It was pleasing to look at with its soft neutral colors and a little overgrowth of plants. 

It wasn't long till you were finally inside and waiting in some kind of chambers with Obi-Wan. Ordella went to get Yann and his other guards. "This is definitely not my style," you were sitting on a cushion and watched Obi-Wan pace around. This specific room was decked out in different tapestries and everything was over the top. 

"Really?" he looked under the large table at the center of the room. "I thought you would like it."

"It feels claustrophobic," you looked at your boots. They were polished and you can see your reflection on them.

"It's because I'm here," he stood up straight and you glanced up at him. Before you can say anything the doors opened and Ordella appeared with guards behind her and who you assumed was Yann Threl. You got up and bowed along with Obi-Wan. Once you lifted your head you immediately saw the darker shade of blue-green eyes staring back at you. Just like Ordella he had striations on his face that were actually a deep pink shade right at that moment. His brown hair was cropped short and combed neatly back. Yann's full lips formed into a smirk as you avert your eyes from him. He must only be a few years younger than Obi-Wan.

"I'm so happy to finally meet both of you," Yann went to shake Obi-Wan's hand first and then to you. His hand clasped around yours and he held onto it a moment longer even Obi-Wan glanced at it. "I trust the both of you can keep me safe with the remaining time we have here and on our travel." You observed the ambassador and you wondered why a man of his size was not intimidated by others. He looks more built than his other guards. 

"We can assure you that you are in safe hands, Ambassador," Obi-Wan slips his hands into the sleeves of his robe and you lingered farther away from the group. The ambassador was staring you down and you stared right back at him. It was his turn to look away with a smile. The striations on his face turned bloodshot and you rolled your eyes. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and stood by you."I will be in charge of the security team."

"I will be by your side at all times," you spoke up.

"Wonderful," Yann sat down and stretched out his legs. "Ordella I feel safer already." She nods and then looked over to you and Obi-Wan.

"I will see you both soon. Your quarters have been prepared. The rooms are adjacent to the ambassador so if anything were to happen you're right there. Aira will be around if you need any assistance," Ordella smiled before bowing to the both of you and then to the ambassador. She leaves the room and you see that there were guards stationed right outside.

"Both of you should sit. I'd like to get to know you first," Yann gestured to the seats in front of him. Obi-Wan went on ahead and sat down while you took a while to follow in suit. You felt Obi-Wan's force surrounding you and you tried pushing that away. He's been confining it on the ship and now he wants to hog up your space. "As you probably both know there have been three failed assassination attempts on me." Yann starts off and you nod. "I will be honest. I have no idea as to why I suddenly became a target. I made no enemies in government." You became distracted as he continued to speak about other reasons and your focus was suddenly on Obi-Wan's hands. He was no longer wearing his gloves and you can see his masculine hands placed on the handle of the seat. While he spoke he would tighten and loosen his grip on the handle. All you could think about was the night on Darilia.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan looked over at you with concern sketched all over his face. He got up and you raised a hand.

"I'm fine," you wave him down so he does sit back.

"The travel must have been exhausting I should ask for our meal to be prepared," Yann leaned over and placed a hand on your knee.

_

It wasn't long till you were escorting Yann back to his suite along with two other guards. The dinner has been prepared and Obi-Wan went on ahead to double-check the room. "You are very pretty for a Jedi," Yann glanced quickly while you walked down the long halls.

"Thank you but you'd be surprised I'm not the only one," you replied. He chuckled and sighed before stopping in front of a door.

"Well here we are General," he looked at you and opened the door. Obi-Wan was standing inside with his hands behind his back. He gives you a nod and you stepped to the side so Yann can walk in.

"Everything is clear," Obi-Wan announced and you smell all the good food that was prepared on the table. It has been so long since you had a meal like this and your mouth was watering. Yann went to stand at the head of the table and he motioned for you to sit next to him. Obi-Wan was seated further away as Yann's other guards sat at the table.

"I hope you don't mind. I allow some of my guards to dine with me. Keeps me company since this job has been very lonely," Yann sits down and you do the same.

"That's fine," you say and there was only the sound of the clinking of utensils and glass. You didn't know what to eat first because a lot of the things prepared were unfamiliar to you but there was one thing you wanted to try. They looked like red jewels in a bowl but you assumed it was fruit and when you reached for it Yann also did. "I'm sorry." You withdrew your hand and he smiled. The ambassador scooped the fruit and placed some on your plate.

"These are my favorites. I hope you like them too," he grinned. You nod and looked at the other food where Obi-Wan was sitting by and you see him tossing his food around on his plate. You start to eat first with the fruit and you loved the taste. There was silence as everyone filled themselves up with food. Obi-Wan was the only one who wasn't eating and it bothered you. He probably has not eaten or slept in days. On the way here he never showed up for the small meals."So you were General Kenobi's Padawan?"

"Yes. Not so long ago," you looked at Yann and then to Obi-Wan.

"How does it feel to go on missions with your former master? Do you feel like it is just another lesson for you?" Yann poured himself another glass of some dark purple liquid.

"It feels familiar like I am going on another learning expedition but I definitely feel I have more independence," you break off a piece of bread.

"No more lectures I assume?" Yann smiled.

"Oh sometimes he still thinks I'm a Padawan and he would go on and on," you glanced at Obi-Wan and he has a small smile behind that beard of his.

"And what about you General Kenobi," Yann turned his attention to him. "Do you still see her as your Padawan?"

"No I see her as a powerful Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan had his eyes on you. "My equal." Your eye contact lasted longer than you expected that Yann had to clear his throat.

"That's touching," Yann clasped his hands together and you looked back down at your plate. What Obi-Wan said had your heart racing fast and you were thankful that you had no striations on your face that would give you away.

There was more conversation for an hour or so. It bored you but you had to be there. Yann kept on making side comments towards you which you would give a remark in return. Obi-Wan kept his conversations short as he also was not in the mood but he was respectful enough to carry on. The guards had already left the table and returned to their stations. "I must retire now," Yann stood up and downed the drink in his glass. "I did enjoy our first evening together. I hope from now on everything can run smoothly. Goodnight." He bows his head and leaves to go into his quarters. Two guards followed him and Obi-Wan watched as they scanned the room and cleared it.

It was just the two of you in the dining area and the silence was even heavier now. A droid came around to start clearing the table and Obi-Wan got up and sat closer to you. "I didn't see you eat a thing," you said without looking at him.

"I lost my appetite," he crossed his arms.

"So. . .you're avoiding me now," you turned to him and he tensed up.

"I'm giving you space. That's what I'm doing," he whispered. "You said we forget about what happened after Darilia." That hurt you a little bit and he looked at you quickly. "Tell me isn't that what you asked me?"

"I did," you dig your nails into your palms. You knew this would happen. Once you got a taste of what it is like to be with him you could never let it go. Right now you just wanted to embrace him and feel his kiss again. "I didn't expect you to feel so cold and shut me out."

"I'm doing this to control myself," he replied softly.

"How is it working for you?" you slipped your hands into the sleeves of your robes.

"Difficult especially since the ambassador is making advances on you," he looked back at the door to Yann's quarters.

"Oh, so you noticed," you laughed a little. Then it was quiet again. He reached over and touched your knee and it gave you goosebumps. 

"Be careful with him," he says.

"You're jealous Obi-Wan," you whispered. "I can sense it." He squeezed your knee and you placed a hand over his. Obi-Wan leaned closer to you and placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Get some rest. I'll take your first watch for you," he takes his hand away from you and you get up. "We should change the deal. Once we go back to Coruscant we stop this." You stopped in your tracks.

"We can do that," you say before leaving him there to think about what you guys are getting yourselves into.

_

You were meditating because you were having trouble sleeping and because you were thinking about what he proposed. He knows damn well that both of you aren't going to be back on Coruscant for a while. The longer this is going on the deeper you bury yourself in this situation. It was so tempting you had to say yes but now thinking about it you want to take it back and just do what he's doing. Give each other space and have minimal contact with one another. You opened your eyes once you realized someone was right outside your door. The door unlocks and you feel Obi-Wan at the entrance. "What happened to knocking?" you don't look back at him. 

"I have access to all the doors here," he steps right in and you turn around. The door once again looks with a beep. Obi-Wan had left his outer robes somewhere else and you had a feeling about what he was here for. 

"You caught me at the wrong time Obi-Wan," you fiddled with the tassel on a pillow and he makes a few strides towards the bed. "And who's watching the ambassador." 

"I left four guards outside his room," he crossed his arms. "Were you meditating?" 

"Yes," you nod and he looked around the room. "I was contemplating whether or not I should take back what I said." 

"What did you decide?" 

"You interrupted me," you tilt your head to the side. He sighs and sits down on the bed. He's doing these things on purpose. 

"So let's figure it out right now what you want to do," he leans towards you. Obi-Wan always manages to look so handsome even when he's running low on sleep and as you look at him right now in the soft light in your quarters it made your heart skip a beat. He reached up to your face and allowed the back of his fingers to graze your cheek. "What's it going to be?" You take his hand and you moved towards him before swiftly straddling his lap. He lets out a breath and you pushed him down on the bed. 

"Deal," you smiled and he holds your face in his hands. 

"So let me kiss you again," he whispered. You leaned down and placed one kiss on his lips. He lowers his grip on the back of your neck. "That's not enough." You kissed him again and he holds you there. The warmness of your bodies radiated off one another and he starts pulling away the linen shirt you were wearing. 

"They'll hear us," you hold Obi-Wan's wrist. 

"Then you must stay quiet," he successfully removed your shirt and he looked up at you with the same look he gave you the first time he saw you naked. Oh, it did things to you. He cupped one breast and lowered his mouth onto the other. The sensation you loved shocked your body and it caused you to moan. Your arms held you up on top of him and you would run your hands into his hair. His teeth grazed the skin around your breast and you pull at his hair. You sit right on his bulge and he lets out a moan as you grind on him. He holds your hips and he maneuvers the both of you backwards on the bed. Obi-Wan finally leans back on the headboard and you start to remove his robes. The layers were annoying as always and he would give you a kiss as you successfully removed each one. You hold his lightsaber in your hand and he watched as you lift his chin up with the hilt. 

"I can't believe you still manage to be jealous of the ambassador," you whispered. He reached for his lightsaber and you move it away and placed it on the nightstand next to your own. 

"He touched you," he squeezed your waist. 

"And so?" you poked his now bare chest. 

"I'm the only one allowed to do that," he pulled you into a kiss, and this time he slips his tongue into your mouth. When you part he looks into your eyes and they were dark with lust. You sit back up and he puts his hands around your wrist. "What are you doing?" 

"Figuring out what I'll do to you," you replied looking down at the bulge you were sitting on. "What do you think?" 

"No, I want to please you first," he tried to sit up straight but you held him down with the force. He says your name but you ignore him. "Oh, Maker." You had your hand in his pants and you look him in the eyes. 

"Will you tell me how?" you move down his body and took off his boots and pants for him. 

"Y-yes," he swallowed as you reached for his cock. The shaft was throbbing already and you grinned and you free from the force he took hold of your forearm and pulled you closer. Obi-Wan hissed when your lips circled around the tip of his cock. You tasted his pre-cum and licked it right off. He muttered a curse and then he slips his fingers into your hair. You take him into your mouth and were surprised at what you could handle. The gagging commenced when his entire shaft was almost down your throat. He was holding back from thrusting into your mouth because he worried that you'd freak out. 

With a pop, you removed his cock from your mouth and looked up at him. "Keep going, darling. It feels good." His member was coated in your saliva and you placed a kiss here and there. "The tip feels best." You smiled and started to circle your tongue around where he told you to focus your attention. Obi-Wan's head lolled to the side as he watched you please him. He pushed back his hair and licked his lips as you used your hands to grip the shaft which you didn't want to neglect. With a slight squeeze, you got another moan from him. 

You can feel your own wetness between your legs and Obi-Wan reached over and started to pull down the pants you were wearing to sleep. He gives one of your asscheeks a rub before he placed one hard slap on it. It was loud and you removed your mouth from him. "Ow!" you frowned. He chuckled and rubs the part where it was stinging. "That was loud." You squeezed the tip of his cock and he moaned. 

"Sorry darling," he kissed you and you let him suck the tongue that was just lapping up his pre-cum. You grinned at this and when you part he smirked. You were back to swirling your tongue all over his cock and he stifled some moans and he twists your hair into his fist pulling once and a while you gag on him. This time around he sense that you were getting used to him so he'd gently thrust himself into your mouth and your eyes were starting to water as the tip of his cock met with the back of your throat at his own accord. You paused to catch your breath and he lifts your chin up and wipes the saliva dripping down your lips. "Everything alright?" he brushed the hair that was always in your face and you nod. You were back to pleasing him and your hand fondled with the tip once and a while and you let the saliva drip down. 

"How do you feel Master?" you know he liked that. He swallowed and you felt his cock twitch in your hand. 

"So good," he strokes the skin on your shoulder and he lifts your chin up. "That pretty mouth of yours is not only good at cheeky remarks but at this too." You giggled and he lets you do your thing and he moans your name as you take him back deeper into your throat. "Look up at me darling." You do as he says and his face contorts in pleasure. You bobbed your head up and down while your tongue worked its way on his shaft. You can feel him starting to tense up and he was breathing harder. The top of his chest and neck were tinged pink and you feel his hand grip your hair harder. "Keep going I'm almost there. You're doing so well." The sound of your gagging mixed with his moans turned you on that you had to keep up so you can be rewarded. He thrust into your mouth again and you just let him. He hissed and cursed pushing your head down onto him. He says your name before you can even release that there was a stream of warm cum in your mouth. It surprised you and he holds your face in his hand as you continue to suck him off. 

You took your mouth off him and you had his cum dripping off your lips. Obi-Wan used his thumb to clean it up and put it back into your mouth. You swallowed and he smiled. "Good girl," he kissed you. There was still a slow release of cum coming out of him and you lapped it up. 

"An interesting taste," you giggled and he squeezed your cheeks. Obi-Wan leans closer to you and he looked so dazed and there was even a pink tinge on his cheeks. Oh, he looked so good. 

"You want some more?" he bites down on your neck and places hot kisses all over it and your shoulder.

"Later," you pushed him back on the bed and crawled back on him. He gives you a growl and you placed both your hands on his chest. "It's my turn."


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan was waiting patiently for you to sink back onto him but you had other plans. You noticed that there was the sound of rain hitting the windows and it distracted you for a second."What's wrong darling?" he reached under your chin and pulled you closer so he could kiss you.

"Nothing," you smiled stroking his beard. "It's raining. It's the first time I heard rain in a while."

"That's true," he trailed his hand over your body and he leaves it by your collar bone. "Are you tired? We don't have to continue." Even if he said that you knew he was not finished. You reached for his cock and it was still rock hard.

"No," you placed a finger over his lips. He shuts his mouth and you had an idea. "Stay there." Obi-Wan grins and he tightens his grip on your hips.

"You order me around now?" he tries to lift his head but you push him back down. You maneuvered your way up to his body as you placed both your knees beside his head. Obi-Wan did not hesitate he gripped your hips once again and pulled you down on top of his tongue. The moment your wet cunt comes in contact with his tongue you had to balance yourself by holding the headboard.

"Stars!" you gasp as his tongue laps you up and you move against him because the sensation was too good it felt like it would be taken away from you at any moment. His beard felt prickly between your thighs but it didn't matter to you. Obi-Wan had his tongue buried deep inside of you. You lowered your hand to grab some of his hair as he started to suck on your sensitive nub. "Yes!" You moaned and trembled. Obi-Wan used one hand to hold you up because you were already keeling over in pleasure. Another hand held open your thigh so he can get better access to you.

"You're getting loud darling," he smirked and continued sucking on your clit. You had to cover your mouth as you rode his tongue feeling him slip in and out of you. Your own orgasm has been bubbling in your core and it wanted to tip over. There had been no thoughts inside your head except for Obi-Wan Kenobi. The way his hands roamed your body and held you still for him.

"P-please I want to cum!" you groaned and he immediately stopped. The hand that was placed on your collarbone immediately went around your neck. Obi-Wan was quick and strong as he pushed you off him. You make a squeak in surprise as he did this but you were caught off guard to do anything about it. Your back hits the soft bed with a thud and he plunged his cock right into your wet folds. With a slick sound, he was deep inside of you in seconds. He cursed and called out your name in a gasp. It caused you to tighten around him and he pressed his lips against you and you taste yourself on him.

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate. He immediately started thrusting into you and it was so erratic. He put your legs up and together before pushing them back. You were surprised that you could be bent back like that and he got you at a perfect angle that he was hitting you at the right spot again. His cock was throbbing and your own cunt wrapped tightly around him. You dig your nails into his shoulders as he goes at you like there's no tomorrow. The sound of skin and wetness between you filled the room. There was mewling from you then Obi-Wan's response in unsteady breathing and groans. It was music to both your ears. This definitely turned you on even more. Even the fact that both of you could wake the entire government.

You shake as you climaxed and you spasm around his shaft. He kept his hand over your mouth as you moaned in pleasure. Your hands grasped at the sheets as he continued his thrust into your quivering cunt. Obi-Wan groaned and looked directly into your eyes. "You look so beautiful when you cum for me darling," he whispered. He knows exactly what to say to make you go absolutely wild for him. His second orgasm is what he wants now and you knew he was motivated for it.

Obi-Wan took a few moments of you trying to collect yourself to slide his cock in and out of you. He looked down at it and he lets your legs go. You spread and stretch your legs out before wrapping your legs around his waist. The next time he slipped his cock into your cunt you surprised him.

With the same strength, he used against you Obi-Wan was on his back. Your forearm pressed against his throat. He chuckled clearly surprised and that made his cock twitch inside of you. You circle your hips on him and he reached for your behind. His nails dug into your soft skin and you mewl as from down below he slips himself in and out of you. "Y-you are hungry t-tonight," you managed to gasp out.

"I've been. . . thinking about this for days," he kissed you and you lick his lips. Your cunt was still trying to recover from your orgasm and here he was deep inside grinding his hips up against you. The next thing you surprise him with was a hand around his throat. You bounce and twist up and down on his cock. The pleasure shooting throughout your body. With just a slight squeeze around his neck, his eyes roll back in pleasure and he reached up on the sides of your body dragging his nails down on your skin.

This time around the sensations were maximized and you weren't sure if it was because you were in the confines of a bedroom and on a comfortable bed. Nevertheless, you didn't want this to end but you definitely wanted your next orgasm even before Obi-Wan gets his. "Maker, d-don't be greedy." He knew exactly what you were thinking and before you can even do anything else he had you in your original position on your back.

There was playful air between you and him. You push his face and he laughs trying to flip you over with his cock still inside you. With whatever strength you had at the moment you wrestled with him and you mewled as he had a hold of your neck keeping you still. He managed to get you flipped over onto your stomach face against the bed and ass up. The pillows on the bed were being knocked around and it even hit both of your lightsabers. Before both of them fall you catch it with the force and lowered it back on the nightstand.

His breathing became labored and he was stuffing himself as deep as he could inside you. You grasped at his hair and with slow but hard strokes you felt Obi-Wan released his hot cum inside of you. It made you bite down on the blankets as he thrust slowly but deliberately making sure none of it spilled out. He called out your name in a groan and trembled against your body.

You were on the verge of an orgasm yourself and Obi-Wan was going to make sure you felt the same way he just did. He doesn't pull out but continues to thrust even if he was still trying to recover. His hand even went to play with your clit and you had to bite down on your blankets. It was another level of pleasure as you were finally shaking for the second time this evening. You reach for him and he finally pulled out. His shaft hovered over your slit as he turned you to face him. Obi-Wan's face was covered in sweat and you felt the same. He looked down at the mess you made together and chuckled. With his middle finger, he slips it into your spent and sore cunt. "If only the ambassador knew," you smiled up at him in a daze and then you bite your lip as he slips a second finger inside of you.

"Don't give me any ideas little one," he chuckled and placed a kiss on the middle of your chest. The both of you stared at each other for what felt like centuries. You couldn't believe it wasn't too long ago you were thinking of ignoring this man. Staring at him fingering you made you think that you can't last a day without being close to him. He curled his finger inside of you and drags them towards him. You sighed and tilt your head to the side. "You're tired now aren't you?"

"Not really," you tease him. He pulled out his fingers and he sticks them into your mouth.

"I'll clean you up," he looks at you and his intentions were clear on his face. You just nod in agreement as he lowered his mouth back on your aching cunt. The both of you keep eye contact and you press your thighs again this head as he starts to lap up both of your releases between your legs.

_

You were one lucky girl that evening. Obi-Wan was kind enough to give you a third orgasm and that one was quick and easy. No complaints at all. With all the training you've done with Obi-Wan this was the one that exhausted you the most. He was already deep in sleep and you watched his chest rise and fall. Your body was pressed so close to his you felt safe and protected. This was attainable to you if you both left the Order. Every night you could be like this and wake up next to him.

No.

It's too late. You know he wouldn't leave the Order just the same way you want. Both of you have a duty and you have dedicated your lives to this. Just this once you can have a moment with him but when the both of you return to Coruscant this must stop.

The rain was pouring and you snuggled even closer to Obi-Wan. He shifts and you thought you woke him up but he just tightened his arms around you. With your fingertips, you traced the lines on his forehead and placed a kiss between his eyes. He doesn't make any more moves and there was a soft snore escaping his lips.

The sound of rain reminded you of that one time when you were still his Padawan and you were caught in a rainstorm. It was a mission to locate a shipment of stolen spice and the entire time you had a serious aura about you because that was going to be your first assignment complete. Then it started to rain and that was the first time you ever saw it rain. The rain was so rare in your homeworld and in all your years of living there not once did it rain. It was a cool feeling on the skin and that time you were caught in the rainstorm with Obi-Wan was the same night you started to catch feelings for your master. It was wrong but he would have never found out you thought. You looked at him now so serene and at peace.

You remember the way he started laughing when you almost slipped on the tarmac and you felt so embarrassed you wanted it to happen again so you can actually fall and hit your head. Then as you waited for the ships to come collect you he lifts his robe above you so that you were protected from the rain. No one has ever done anything like that for you so it was something you always remember. He joked to ease your tension and told you that he was proud that the mission was a success and that you completed it with him.

Now that you were staring at the sleeping Obi-Wan you began to trace his lips. The ones that were just kissing your body all over and pleasuring you to a climax. You pressed a kiss on them and he doesn't stir. "Goodnight," you whisper and laid you head against his shoulder.

You wake up to the sound of droids moving around outside the suite and when you look to your right Obi-Wan was still sound asleep. Panic set in and you shake him awake. "Get up!" you exclaimed and he got up with a jolt. The blanket falls away from his body as he gathers his clothes. He looked so frazzled in the same way you were and his hair was all over the place. You tried your best to fix your own but you gave up and just tied it up. Your comlink was flashing bright red and you cursed.

"The ambassador needs you. Go!" he hurriedly starts putting on his robes. "I have to brief the security team before the ball later on tonight." You try your best to tidy yourself up.

"I'll see you later then," you say. He puts on his boots and he looked up at you.

"My quarters tonight after the ball," he says without hesitation and you nod before slipping your boots on and dashing out the door.

You were back in the ambassador's suite nervous that something had happened. He was just having his breakfast and there was a bowl of the fruit you liked at the table. "I apologize Ambassador Yann!" you stood by the table.

"For what my dear?" he smiled putting down his holopad.

"Did something happen?" You raised your blinking comlink.

"No no," he chuckled. "I was just wondering where you were. I figured before you started your watch over me you'd join me for breakfast." That gave you relief but at the same time, he used his emergency call to ask you to breakfast. Maker, what is he doing? The guards were all in the suite with him just as Obi-Wan had ordered. "Leave us." He waved his hand and the guards moved and filed out of the room. Yann knew he was safe with you. "Your master, where is he?"

"He likes to meditate as soon as he wakes up," you sit down at the table when he motioned you to come closer. "I believe he's going to be briefing the security team soon. Did you need him for something?" 

"Oh no I'm fine," he scooped the jewel-like fruits on the plate in front of you. "Your favorite." The red juice from the fruit stained the plate-like blood. You were hungry so you start to spoon mouthfuls into your mouth and Yann watched. You can hear him tapping his foot on the ground as he went back to reading whatever it was on his holopad.

"I just want to let you know ambassador that you can't activate the emergency call if there's no emergency," you take what looked like a small sandwich from the platter in front of you.

"I apologize. It won't happen again," he lowered his head. You eat quietly and he doesn't say anything else. He takes a few sips from a mug and then he looks back at you again. "So I have to visit a herbal farm this morning. I hope Kenobi has everything prepared."

"I'm sure he has," you nod. More silence and clinking of silverware on the plates. Yann seemed restless this morning because since you've been in the room he's been fidgeting. You double-check and look at his face. His striations were a light reddish color and you wondered what was wrong. "Should I call the guards to let them know you're heading out soon?"

"One moment," he looked up and you finished chewing. "How do you feel about being my guest this evening?"

"Your guest? Ambassador, I will be at the ball so technically I am your guest," you see his striations turn a deep shade of red.

"No not as my security personnel. I'll prepare a dress for you and everything," he placed his holopad down. "All you need to say is yes." You thought about it. No one really knew who you were and when you were out of your Jedi robes people cannot recognize you. It would be much safer for the ambassador. This would work.

"Sure I guess. I'll just double-check with Obi-Wan," you were about to send a communication with him through your comlink but Yann stopped you.

"I already did and he agreed," he showed you the message on his holopad. Obi-Wan replied a simple okay. You looked up at Yann and he had smiled on his face.

_

Yann was sitting at the front of the shuttle while you and four other guards stood ready looking over the city. The ride to the farming sector wouldn't take a while and you were already given the coordinates to the herbal farm Yann had an assignment at. You were told that Yann's assassination attempts occurred when he was leaving the castle. He's more of a target than the prime minister or any other high-ranking official. That honestly confused you but there was no time to question things because you're here for one purpose only.

Once the shuttle stopped at the herbal farm you looked up in awe at the towering building with the greenery hanging down from the sides. A few of the farmers were on mechanical stilts to pick at the herbs and what looked like berries. Yann just had to sign paperwork and learn about what he was taking so he can bring a supply of medicinal products to the planet you and Obi-Wan have to escort him to.

The inside of the building was gorgeous with rows and rows of vertical farming setups and the farmers were adjusting and looking over the valves for the water and fertilizer. "This is amazing," you through the rows.

Yann was having a conversation with the head of the facility. She was a Twi'lek named Aola and she was very kind and hospitable. She offered some tea as soon as you arrived and even gave you a packet of seeds for herbs. They were discussing what was being packaged and you wandered farther away to touch the leaves of a plant. It gave off a fresh smell and it gave you memories of snow. You heard your name being called and you turn to see Yann calling you over.

"Would you like to see the apothecary room?" Yann points at a door. You followed Yann and Aola to a cold room. The lights flickered on and you see tables with different gadgets and vials. Aola guided both of you through the room and it was fascinating. She even explained an alternative for bacta was in the works and she showed the vials. It glowed a light orange color and she explained it came from a plant that was dying.

"What's this?" You point at a glass shelf.

"These are all our finished products. If you would like you can take some for your travels. Yann told me you are a Jedi!" Aola smiled and found a small container for you. "Pick whatever you like! Any friend of Yann is a friend of mine." You thanked her and you went over to the shelf. Yann and Aola were looking over other things.

There was labels on the sides of the vials and you read through them. Some were bottled caf, sleeping potions, skin serums, all sorts of teas, and then your eyes fell on the word termination. You did a double-take. The vial was a bright purple and you looked a the label again.

Pregnancy Termination.

You never knew such a thing existed but knowing what could happen between you and Obi-Wan you could not risk it. The container you had was already packed with caf and teas so you took out a few of the teas and replaced it with four vials of the termination concoction. You just hoped Aola or Yann did not notice. 

The visit didn't last too long. After collecting whatever work Yann needed you were on the way back to the castle to start preparing for the ball and attend a briefing with Obi-Wan. The container was snug in your pack and you were nervous all the way back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Yann had called his tailor to visit the suite and as a safety precaution, you double-checked the bags of cloth and sewing materials. It was a brief introduction between you and the tailor who had the same striations on his face as Yann. Ceren was her name and after the introduction, she started complaining about the number of times her bags were checked. All you said was that it was for the ambassador's safety.

You eavesdrop on their conversation as she started laying out the fine material on the sofa in the living room. There was an array of colors but Yann picked the velvety black material. "Find me a material like this for her dress," Yann motioned to Ceren and you stood there wondering when they were going to include you.

"Well you ask her what color she wants," Ceren responds with a hiss. Yann turned to you and he had a smile.

"You can stop guarding me for two seconds and pick out a color you want my dear," he holds out his hand to you. It was an odd tone coming from him and you just went over without reaching out to him. Ceren laid out the different colors of velvet. You run your hands over the material and it was the softest thing you've ever touched. This kind of material was never an option for you and the only times you saw it was when senators would pass you by. Your eyes land on a deep emerald green under a pile of warm orange.

"This one is fine," you said and Ceren picked it out. Yann nods in approval and brings his own choice next to it.

"Ceren, show her the magic you can do," Yann smiled.

"It's talent Yann," she rolled her eyes. Ceren leads you up on a stool and tells you to remove the layers of your robe.

"I wasn't expecting this to happen now," you stood there confused.

"Well, the ball is tonight. I have to get working on this soon," Ceren was annoyed once again and the striations on her face turned blood red. You had no energy to fight with this woman so you just peeled away the layers of your robes till you got to the last layer. Yann was still in the room and he had poured himself some tea. He looked amused and it made you a little uncomfortable.

"Will you be able to make this dress moveable in?" you looked down at Ceren who held up her holopad to measure you.

"Whatever you want," she sighed typing things into the pad and she went over and placed the velvet cloth over your leg.

"I might also need a secure place for this," you held up your lightsaber. Ceren looked at it and nods. She cuts pieces of muslin and started pinning them to your body. There were moments where she poked you but you have a high pain tolerance so you barely flinched. At least she worked fast and a skeleton of a dress was starting to form. Even if it was just the white cloth base that was on your body for now. She looked over at Yann at one point and asked him if the slit to the dress was enough. You mentioned that it was fine the way it was but she ignored you and Yann said a little higher. "I personally think that the slit is too high." You looked over at Yann.

"You said it yourself, General. Movement is key," he looked up from his holopad. "That would definitely give you more time to run after the people out to assassinate me." All you did was look away and roll your eyes. You were starting to dread this man. Ceren was no help at all she just snickered and continued to poke you.

_

You never want to get fitted for a dress ever again because that hour just drained you. A decline to the offer would have been smart and you could let whoever was after Yann just get him. Ceren had a base for the dress but to you, it looked absolutely horrendous. You were sure this woman was out to get you because you had a strong feeling that she had a thing for Yann. In all honesty, you just wanted to get this over with and spend the rest of the evening with Obi-Wan.

Yann was walking down the hall and you were following right behind him. He was talking to someone through his comms and you got distracted for a split second because you thought you saw Obi-Wan. You couldn't wait to see him for the briefing before the ball. It already made you feel miserable that you couldn't see that man. Yann had to sit through a meeting and all you did was stand by the doors. It was mostly about farming and exports. You drowned it out and allowed yourself to think about the evening you had with Obi-Wan. It was selfish but you wanted to spend every night here on Vewiku with Obi-Wan. To be wrapped up in his arms and to feel his lips against your skin or lips, was your main priority.

You blinked and realized what you just said. With a swallow, you stood up straight and looked around the room nervous that they could read what you just thought about. The doors opened and a few guards entered followed by Obi-Wan. You avert your eyes from him but you felt his gaze fall on you. He stood at the other side of the room and you finally look at him. There was a soft look in his eyes and you give him a small smile. He motioned for Yann who was speaking about the recent shipment of medicinal products that he was responsible for. Everyone let him finish and the prime minister finally got up. She was of the same species as Yann but her striations looked more faded because of her old age. "I feel that everyone is in a rush today for the ball," she laughed while brushing a strand of her snow-white hair over a bejeweled ear. "I don't want to hold any of you back because I am sure that preparations will take longer than this meeting." She clasped her hands together. Everyone started saying the see you laters and got up from their chairs.

"Well here is General Kenobi," Yann got up and you moved off to the side when Obi-Wan came over. The guards started spreading out in the room.

"This will be a quick briefing and we can make our change," Obi-Wan says to Yann. He just nods and sits back down. "It was a brilliant idea to have her as your guest. It is safer and we understand that not everyone has seen my Padawan." You squint at Obi-Wan because you haven't heard him call you that. It was just a day ago he mentioned he doesn't see you as a Padwan anymore.

"Yes and I'm sure she would enjoy it," Yann looked over at you so the face you were making had to be changed immediately. "Your first ball right?"

"Yes," you nod.

"Well, we have alerted the other guards for the prime minister and senators in case an emergency happens. There have been no threats detected this evening and we would like it to stay that way," Obi-Wan slipped his hands into the sleeves of his robe. You stare at his shoes and he shifts from one side to the other. "It is a celebration after all."

"It will be my last one for now," Yann nods and he gets up. "I will see you later General." He looked over at you and then at Obi-Wan. "I will keep your little one safe instead." Yann puts his hand on your back. Obi-Wan's jaw twitched and you saw that happen.

"I'll see the both of you later," he nods. You were going to turn away when Obi-Wans stopped you. "One moment Ambassador Yann. I have a few instructions left for her." Yann just nods and moves towards the door and started up a conversation with one of his guards.

"Why'd you let me go to the ball with him?" You whispered.

"Safety precaution," he responds and his eyes trailed down to your lips.

"I don't want this to be a reason for you to start being jealous," you mutter and look around.

"Why would I be jealous?" he tilts his head. "You will end up in my quarters after it all."

"Obi-Wan," you smile and lower your head.

"May the force be with you," he says at a normal volume.

"May the force be with you," you respond and he smiled. You leave the room with Yann and he mentions how your dress is finished. It was in his suite of course. Now that you were "his" for the evening the Jedi title is non-existent and it irked you the way Yann's demeanor changed. The striations on his face were a bright red and as his guards checked his bedroom.

"You seem nervous," Yann moved closer to you.

"It is the first ball I'm going to," you shrugged. You were nervous about that but not as much as he's making you feel right now. "I'm worried about this more than I was for the Jedi Trials." You try to laugh it away and Yann puts his hand to your face.

"You will not be Jedi this evening madame," he whispered. "Just my beautiful guest that's it."

"Ambassador I-," you pull his hand away from your face.

"Please just call me Yann," he moves back just as the guards came back and said it was clear. A droid was inside and he bowed to Yann.

"Sir your suit has arrived," the droid says. Yann waves him to the side as he went into his room. You stand there wondering where you were going. Another droid comes out of another room and it comes over to you.

"Madame your dress is in the room," the droid bows to you. You were surprised to see that you were going to get the same treatment. The droid walks on and you followed. The room was just a spare bedroom and at the corner of the room, you spot your dress. Your eyes were amazed at what you were looking at. Ceren maybe felt bad for you. The emerald green was dark but as soon as the lights started turning on in the room it shown like fine silk. A tulle-like material made up parts of the sleeve and it looked like a mist hovering over the entire dress. You went over to touch it and it was just so light and soft. The droid mentioned that there was a bath prepared for you so you quickly undressed and went into the small bathroom. You soaked in the warm water that smelled like the flower you've smelled in the herbal farm you visited today. Green leaves floated on the surface and you fiddled with it while you wait till your skin softened.

Emerging from the bath the droid entered with a towel and you were startled at first. You accept it and wrapped it around you and grabbed another one for your hair. "I must do your hair and makeup madame!" The droid says and you just follow along. In the reflection of the dresser, you keep your eye on the dress. It was gorgeous and you couldn't believe you were going to wear it. The droid worked on you and you watched it brush out your hair. Another arm did your makeup. It was the first time seeing it like this. Once again you never had the option of doing this but it definitely boosted your confidence. As the finishing touches to your make-up were done you understand now why Obi-Wan has called you beautiful.

"All good?" you asked the droid. It nods and moved over to the dress.

"You must put this on!" It starts to move the dress off the mannequin and you stood still as the droid slides it over your body. It fit like a glove and with a few adjustments of the tulle you turned to look at the mirror. You let out a gasp because you couldn't recognize the woman in the mirror. 

The droid had let your hair loose from your usual updo and had twisted gold around a few strands of hair. Your eyes were enhanced by the color of the powder over your eyelid. The lashes fluttered every time you blinked at yourself. Your cheeks were tinged with pink and your lips that formed into a surprised O were stained a soft blotted red.

The dress was so light and airy on you. The velvet material starts off around your neck and down the entire front of your body. Tulle connected your entire sleeve to the dress and at the elbow where the velvet meets the tulle more of the material fans out and acts as almost like wings or a cape over the entire back of the dress. The bell end shape of the sleeve helped conceal a contraption that held your lightsaber against your right arm. It was tight fighting and it hugged your body in the right places. There was a small box slit on the left side of your rib and you wondered if you requested that. You don't remember exactly. The velvet trails slightly at the back and when you move your leg the slit reveal the entirety of it. If Obi-Wan got to see that you wouldn't mind.

The droid continues to fix the tulle around you and it beeped happily. You also slipped into shoes that had a heel sharp enough to kill someone. You realized it was the same material as Yann's suit he wanted to be made. "Madame are you comfortable?" You nod in the reflection and you smooth out the front of your dress.

"I also have your jewelry," the droid opens the box and it was a gold necklace with a giant emerald twinkling back at you. "It's from Ambassador Yann."

"Oh, I don't think I need to wear that," you push the box away.

"I insist he wants you to wear it," the droid holds it closer. You sigh and moved to pass the droid. The doors to the room opened and the guards outside shifted in the places as you stepped out. The sound of your shoes against the floor made them look at you as you crossed the room towards Yann's.

You walked in and were stunned to see Yann standing by his mirror with no top on. With a quick apology you were walking back to the door but he looked at you through the reflection. The striations on his face turned hot red. He turned around and picked up his top. It was a black velvet turtleneck. "Kriff, you look gorgeous," his eyes traveled up and down your body.

"I'll just meet you outside," you shivered and were about to press open the door when Yann told you to stop. He pulled on the turtleneck and shrugged on a velvet cape upon his shoulders. A red sash hung across his body and it looked like he was bleeding. It looks like blood splattered over an evening sky.

"Where's your necklace?" he struts towards you and you stand your ground.

"I didn't think that was necessary," you look him in the eyes. He fixed his sash and stares back down at you. The striations on his face were beating red. It matched his heartbeat.

"Tell the guards to prepare. I'm finished," he licked his lip, and then a smirk forms. You turn away from him and you feel his fingers try to catch the tulle that fluttered back as you walked away.

_

Yann had a swagger to his walk now that you were locked arms with him. The guards surrounded both of you as you walked down the halls to where you would rendezvous with Obi-Wan. You were more excited to see his reaction and to see what he was wearing. Your heart started beating faster than ever when you saw him standing at the bottom of the staircase. Obi-Wan's back turned to you but his has hands were clasped behind. You saw the way his auburn hair was shiny in the light. "General!" Yann calls for his attention. You weren't ready for him to see you but he sensed you were there so he turned immediately.

The reaction he gave might as well told everyone that there was something going on between the both of you. His eyes were twinkling like sapphire and there was just admiration in them. His mouth slightly agape and you couldn't help but smile.

Obi-Wan moves up the stairs towards you. You had the same reaction to his look. His hair was combed perfectly to the side and his beard trimmed. Obi-Wan donned on what looks like an elevated version of Jedi robes. His broad shoulders were accentuated by the shape of the robes. The robes were a pristine white that reached his knees and a black thick belt wrapped around his waist a black cape hung over one shoulder and the same black material was wrapped around his elbows. He looked so sleek and sharp. His pants were a charcoal color and as he stretched up the stairs you can see the fine details of gold lining the robes. Obi-Wan's boots reached the top where Yann and you were. "Good evening," he bowed and you do the same. You quickly look at him and winks at you. A smile pulls at your lips.

"You clean up well Master Jedi," Yann claps his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"When needed," he chuckled.

"Your little one looks absolutely gorgeous. Isn't she?" Yann whispered and a grin appears on his face. Obi-Wan looked at you and you felt yourself turn into a puddle. He was just so handsome and you wanted to blurt that out.

"Indeed," just like Yann his eyes travel up and down your body but with him, you felt warmth and need to be touched by Obi-Wan. His eyes lingered at the skit of your dress. You purposely stuck your leg forward just a little bit so he could see. He averts his gaze. He didn't have to say anything else you already knew what he wanted to say.

"I didn't know you could dress so nicely Obi-Wan," that was all you could muster out and he laughs.

"Well the shuttle is prepared," he motioned for you and Yann to walk on ahead and he follows. You turn your head quickly and you see him loosening the fabric around his neck.

_

The shuttle had to take the group to a different part of the castle. The walk would have taken forever so Obi-Wan wanted to make sure everyone was together and safe. On the ride there the both of them couldn't take their eyes off you. Obi-Wan would obviously look away once and a while because a guard would come up to discuss things with him but Yann enjoyed the watching. He runs his thumb over his lips and whispers quietly to himself. It unsettled you but you say they're trying to be oblivious.

Once the shuttle arrived Obi-Wan and the guards stepped outside and Yann follows them. You were the last to leave and Obi-Wan was there waiting for you. He reached up to take your hand and you accept. It sent a buzz throughout your body he helps you down to the marble floors. He squeezed your fingers reassuringly and whispered a quick "You look absolutely stunning darling."The entire outside of the ballroom was made of marble and there was a glass roof over the entrance. All the guests were looking at you and Yann pulled you by his side. His hand placed strategically on the cut out by your rib. His hand was warm against your cool skin.

"Stay close to me my dear," Yann whispered to you.

"You know I have to," you respond. Obi-Wan was walking a few feet ahead but you can feel some kind of jealousy bubbling up. He said he wasn't but here he was radiating that towards you.


	9. Chapter 9

If you were somewhat important on this planet you were surely invited. A few lucky citizens strolled around the ballroom and you went through different scenarios of some rogue citizen could have gotten in and attacked the high officials. You knew they went through a series of checks but you still wanted to be sure.

Yann greets a few senators and you survey the crowd some more avoiding any conversations that bore you to death. Obi-Wan made his way to one end of the ballroom and guards were scattering in different positions. People were commenting on your dress and it surprised you when they asked who you were. Yann interrupted and said you were a friend from Coruscant. You just nod in agreement and made small talk when forced to. They didn't impose anymore questions which gave you relief because you had nothing else to say.

As Yann talks with a few of his colleagues you examine the ceiling of the ballroom. It was so high up you couldn't tell if that was the night sky. The same red colored sash that Yann had over his cape was draped around the room and over the large glass window. You started to realize that most of the high officials wore that red sash and you thought it was a stupid idea because that made everyone an easy target. The music was decent and maybe the orchestra is just warming up. Yann brought you around greeting everyone he could and you just smile and nod. You begin to regret coming to the ball because this was definitely not what you expected.

At some point you were also starting to get hungry and started searching for a buffet table. You were in luck you weren't to far from one. You excused yourself from the group and Yann frowned when you removed his hand from your waist.

The fruit that you love so much was sitting in tiny bowls and you grabbed one and started eating. You look up to see Obi-Wan was staring at you with a smile. "Here you are always eating," he picked up the same thing as you.

"I didn't eat a thing today," you spooned a mouthful of the juicy seeds. He mimicked your movements and you see Yann coming over. After munching away you down some kind of fizzy beverage.

"My dear you promised to stay close to me," Yann grabbed you by the waist and you clear your throat.

"You were in my view Ambassador," you respond placing the empty bowl on a tray a droid was carrying around.

"You are responsible for saving him from pesky small talk," Obi-Wan looks around as he said that. Yann picks up a few small cakes and starts to eat. "There have been some attempts by some people trying to come into the ball but it wasn't anything malicious." Obi-Wan came closer to the both of you.

"Should I be concerned?" Yann wiped his lips and you hold your lightsaber a little more tightly in your sleeve.

"No, but we will keep our eyes peeled for more unwanted guests," Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and gives you a quick glance. You nod in agreement and keep your eyes focused on the crowd. The talking and music were starting to get louder. Your Jedi senses were on high alert but nothing has caught your attention yet.

Obi-Wan doesn't leave your side and you smell something on him. Cologne? It was alluring to you. Then your focus was on the sound of his cape rustling against your dress. Even in the deafening sound in the ballroom, you were still able to hone into both the rustling of your clothes, your breathing, and your heartbeats. In moments like this, you were both calm and ready for anything. That's what he taught you and it took a while but you managed to master it with practice. You felt so close to him. "Let's dance!" Yann takes your hand and you looked at Obi-Wan he gives you a small nod and you were dragged to the dance floor.

In your spare time after a long day of your Jedi duties, you'd dance around in your room. It wasn't anything special but you'd move around in circles. It was juvenile but it made you laugh and it definitely released some tension. Yann brought you close to him and you just copied whatever the ladies were doing. "Is this a traditional waltz?" You follow along with Yann and he guides you until you get used to the patterns. It was just like learning new lightsaber-wielding techniques to you.

"Yes," he nods and twirls you around once and then another. From the edge of the crowd, you could see Obi-Wan. There was a smile on his face but it wasn't reaching his eyes. "You are a quick learner."

"That's why I'm a skilled Jedi," you turned your attention back to Yann. You see that the striations on his face were a bright red and those eyes. It was the same way Obi-Wan tries to undress you with just his look. Yann's hand was safely placed at the small of your back but he definitely was trying to lower it even further.

"And a skilled dancer too," he twirls you again and pulled you in much closer than before that you felt that impact against his chest. There was one part where the man faces their partner away from them and they continue to make their way through the dance floor in circles. You were looking for Obi-Wan but he was nowhere to be found. Yann took this opportunity of you facing away from him to lower his head against the crook of your neck and shoulder. You felt his breathing on you and it made you shiver went you felt lips graze the skin of your nape. "My dear you tempt me so much." You try to loosen his grip on your waist and your hand. When you look back with a furrow between your brows he was already watching you.

"Yann please," you say annoyed and he grins. Before anything else can happen there was sudden swift movement and you were switched to a different partner. With a sigh of relief, you were in Obi-Wan's arms. You laughed a little and he smiled this time genuinely. "You saved me there."

"Yes I was starting to get bothered with the way he held you," he twirled you around this time.

"Wow you figured out this dance quickly too!" you say after Obi-Wan swooped you down and guided you along the dance floor. You never knew he could dance like this. Maybe he does the same thing as you if he's not meditating.

"Well I was watching you the whole time," he pulled you as close as he can without giving away anything. You sense Yann looking at the both of you right now. The woman paired with him was fawning over him and he already wanted to switch partner again.

"I'm already bored," you admit to Obi-Wan.

"Yann doesn't entertain you enough?" Obi-Wan teased.

"He's trying to seduce me," you scoffed and Obi-Wan chuckled. "He forgets I'm a Jedi."

"We both do," he looks down at your lips.

"It's different," you reply quickly.

"Yes," Obi-Wan runs his thumb over the hand he was holding. He faces you away from him to that similar position Yann had you in. "We are different." He whispered in your ear. Yann was waiting to snatch you back and with a few more beats he glides with his partner over. He takes you from Obi-Wan and twirls you to face him. There were no words spoken as the dance finishes. He dips you back and pulls you into his arms.

You were taken off the dance floor and guided to some lounging area right by the buffet. Yann grabbed a flute of the fizzy beverage you had before. He's had so many since you've come. "That dance was exhausting," he sighed sitting you down and he follows suit right next to you.

"You're tired already?" you raised an eyebrow at him. He stayed quiet. So he doesn't want to talk now. You look around for Obi-Wan and you found him lingering not too far away. Yann downed the drink and placed it on the glass table. He turned to you and placed his hand on your exposed knee. "Yann please don't do this." You remove his hand from your knee and he frowned. He moves his face closer to you and his demeanor was different. His eyes were piercing through your soul as they were searching the entirety of your face.

"You will do what I say," he mutters.

"No, it's inappropriate what you are doing," you sit up straight. You won't let his intense stare scare you and his lips form a line. The striations were bloodshot. He was trying so hard to intimidate you.

"Ambassador Yann," a woman you spoke with earlier comes to your rescue and Yann averts his gaze to her. "You promised to dance with me!" You turn away and Yann stands.

"Of course Xeran," he squeezed your shoulder before he took the woman to the dance floor. You sat there feeling sick and Obi-Wan sensed it but you motioned for him to stay where he was. He was approaching you too much you didn't want to expose yourselves. You just got up and walked around the ballroom. Obi-Wan did the same but he walked away from you.

_

There were two dances and once the second was finished Yann managed to find you again and this time he was drinking a darker liquid. He downed it and the glass almost slipped out of his hand. You catch it quickly and he laughed. "A pretty Jedi," he slurred. "Won't let me touch her." Yann almost falls over and you grabbed him before he did. You hold him up and other people were too busy watching the current dance that they didn't see the ambassador stumble.

"You need rest. It's enough already," you find your comms in your sleeve and called for the shuttle to be brought out to the front. You bring Yann to the nearest door and some of his guards came and they held him up. Obi-Wan came and saw the drunk ambassador slouched against one of his guards.

"Tell your Padawan to leave. . . the Order. . . and marry me," Yann hiccuped and Obi-Wan just shook his head.

"You go on ahead and check on the shuttle make sure everything is clear. You didn't say anything else you were glad you were leaving.

The shuttle was parked right at the front of the ballroom. You and four other guards started searching it. It was clear and you notify the others. They bring Yann out and escorted him into the shuttle. Obi-Wan looked at you and shook his head. This was not how you expected the night to end and all you wanted to do was get the ambassador back to his suite safely so you can spend the rest of the night with Obi-Wan. The drunk ambassador was laughing and joking to himself and he managed to snatch a pastry. The striations were bright red and would shift to pink once and a while. "You will marry me," Yann points to you. "We'll make love every day and you will bear my children. Jedi children!"

"That's enough ambassador," Obi-Wan tried to calm him down. He grunts and slouched back into his chair. In a quick move, Obi-Wan slides his hand over Yann's face and the man went unconscious. "He's alright. We don't want him hurting himself." You watch as he returned to his seat and opened up a holopad. You look out into the dark grounds of the castle and shivered to yourself.

After the same protocol, you've been going through the past few days. Yann was brought into his suite and guards were stationed all over. You were in charge of checking over the place one last time and once that was over with you went on out. The halls were quiet since everyone was still at the ball so your way to Obi-Wan's quarters was quick and easy. You pressed his code into the door and it opened up for you with a click. The suite was similar to yours except he has larger windows and a small lounge area. The bedroom light was on so you went over and you find him with his back turned to you. His black cape, belt, and white pristine robe were folded neatly and placed on top of the bed. All he had on was a black turtleneck, charcoal wool pants, and shiny boots. "I wanted to tell you how handsome you looked tonight," you said with a smile. You didn't have any more time to change out your gown since you rushed here but you knew Obi-Wan wouldn't mind.

"Thank you, darling," he turned to you and you went to give him a kiss. The moment you were in his arms again you felt safe. His lips pressed up against yours softly and when you part he smiled. "You were breathtaking. I'm glad I can see you like this." He pulls you back at arms length. Obi-Wan stepped back and looked you over again.

"You look good in darker colors," you tilt your head at him.

"Really?" he raised up his arms. "It makes me look to serious."

"You are always too serious," you laugh and he comes back to you. Obi-Wan couldn't help but nod in agreement. It made you laugh even more and peppered your face with kisses.

"The ambassador is alright?" he sits down on the bed and you stand in between his legs.

"He's fine. Had too many drinks," you run your hands over his beard and he stroked your exposed leg.

"Well it's his last time here," he picked up your leg and kissed your inner thigh right by the knee. You hold yourself up by holding on to his shoulders. Obi-Wan reached down to remove the heels you were wearing. They were dreadful too and your feet hurt so much. Obi-Wan perked up and got up. You were waiting for him to throw you on the bed but he took your arm and guided you back out of the room.

"What's the matter?" you asked him.

"I had something to show you," he sits you down on the cushions. Obi-Wan went over to a tiny shelf in the suite where they had books and he picked up a box. You were confused because he never was the one to give you presents. Even when it was your birthday. It was usually him giving you some free time for yourself. He crouched down in front of you and his boots made a squeak. The both of you giggled at that and he holds your knees together. The box was made of velvet and you really were nervous about what it was. "Remember that droid part you gave me?"

"Yes. It was disgusting. You should have thrown it away," you shake your head. He holds your face and laughs.

"It was my favorite thing," he opened the box and there was a small piece of metal with ridges surrounding it. "I was at the shipbuilding sector looking for the perfect ship to bring Yann on his travel. I got the droid part melted down to make new parts to our lightsabers." You withdrew your lightsaber from your sleeve and watched as with the Force Obi-Wan attached the piece to the end of your lightsaber.

"It looks beautiful." you examined it and he placed a kiss on your forehead.

"The ridges mean all the times I've saved you," he chuckled. You hit your hilt against his leg. "No, it's the ten ridges for all the favorite planets you've been to." You watched as he runs his thumb over everyone and started naming the planets you've mentioned to him. Vewiku even made the cut. He withdrew his own lightsaber by his hip and he showed you the new addition.

"The other part was flattened out and it replaced a piece where it was getting damaged. There's a design on it why don't you take a look," he hands you his saber and you run your fingers over the engraving. You recognized it immediately. It was the passage to your homeworld to his on Stewjon. The stars and coordinates engraved made you smile. This was definitely a memory you'd treasure forever. You look over it again and hand the saber back to him.

"You didn't have to do this Obi-Wan, "you tell him and he runs his fingers through your hair undoing all the gold accessories twisting around your hair.

"Just a little reminder of Vewiku," he sits next to you and runs his hands down your back. "Will you keep this?"

"I don't know. What would I use it for?" you finger the fabric. It was so soft you wished it could have been yours forever.

"That's true," there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Come here." He whispered and you turned to him. Obi-Wan pulled you closer and you end up shifting your whole weight onto him. He holds your face and stares at you for a brief moment.

"Will you help me out of this?" you motioned at your gown. He nods and placed a kiss between your brows before the both of you get up. You stand still as he tries to find ribbons the droid quickly tied tightly together earlier on today. It had a different way of putting things on you and now Obi-Wan had to get you out of it. He did after struggling with undoing a knot and he peels away the top part of the gown. He kissed your shoulders and traced his hands down your scars. The dress was completely off you and turned around to face Obi-Wan. He holds your waists and smiled.

"No underwear?"

"The droid didn't give me any!" you laughed.

"Well makes it easier for me," he lifts you up in his arms and you gasped in surprise. He brings you back into his room and laid you down on his bed. He puts his clothes aside and returned back to you. You were sitting up with your elbows supporting you and he parts your leg. "I've missed you," he reached back and pulled off his turtleneck before lowering himself between your legs. You wait for his mouth to make contact with your cunt and lifted your hips so he can do so. He doesn't do anything he just sits there.

"Obi-Wan don't make me wait!" You look down at him and he pressed his hand down on your stomach to bring your hips down.

"Let me just admire you from here," he says and before you can reply he runs his thumb over your wet folds and gently rubs circles around your clit. That sent pleasure waves throughout your body and then he brings his warm tongue into it. You grab his hair and he murmured a curse before pulling you closer to him. The familiar feeling of his beard against your thighs and the grip on them as he holds you still from squirming. You let out a gasp as he works his tongue over your clit and then pulls away breathing heavily before slipping two fingers inside you. He curled and uncurled his fingers while he did that he lapped up the mess you were making on his fingers. The room was getting hotter and you couldn't take it anymore. He remembers exactly what he did to get you to fall apart for him. Your back was arching from pleasure and he removed his fingers so he can properly eat you out. The feeling of an orgasm was starting to bubble up and his tongue explored your cunt. Your eyes rolled back as he made sure your clit was receiving the attention it needed. Once again you grabbed a fistful of his hair and he groaned into your cunt. He sucked on your clit and sliding his fingers in and out of you.

"You can cum now," he says to you and he spits on his fingers before slipping a third finger inside of you. The sensation caused your breath to hitch and you dig your nails into his scalp and your other hand gripped the bedsheets. "Darling don't be shy. Let it all out." You were gritting your teeth as his fingers worked faster and his tongue expertly flicked at your clit.

"I-I will," you gasp and you felt your airway tighten slightly. You knew he was using the Force again. That was another push to your climax and as you grind your hips against him you had finally fallen apart. Your mouth was open but no sound came out as you climax hard. You feel the pleasure coursing through your body starting from your core flowing to the tips of your fingers and toes. The convulsion of your body as he continued to pleasure you and he slows it down before bringing up the pace again. When it got to your head it felt so dizzying and you smiled as Obi-Wan raised his head. His fingers still slipping in and out of your soaking cunt. There was a grin on his face and you reached down and pulled wiped his lips from your wetness.

He sits up and unbuttons his pants and tugged down on them slightly. You can see his bulge through his pants and he moved up your body placing kisses here and there and swirling a tongue around each one of your nipples. His beard brushing against your skin and you sigh when he leaves a trail of kisses between your breast and to your neck. The bed creaks as the shift in weight move towards the middle of the bed where both of you were now laying. You wrapped your arm around the back of his neck and his hair falls down and sweeps over your face as he looks down to make sure he pulled his pants down.

Right outside his room, your commlink starts blinking red. Obi-Wan pulled out his cock and stroked it a few times then runs the tip between your lips to get it ready. You help pull his pants down along with his boots and he was just about to thrust into you when you pressed a hand against his chest. He holds himself up with one hand and the other holding your face. "Is something the matter?" he asked. You looked over his shoulder and out the door. You can see your commlink was on the floor and it was blinking red.

"It's Yann I think he's calling for me," you moved away from Obi-Wan. He gets off you and sighs. "It's probably not an emergency. He did this last time. Your commlink isn't going off."

"I should come with you," Obi-Wan holds you by the back of your neck. You get up and even if your knees were still wobbly from your orgasm you reached for his turtleneck on the ground.

"No it's fine he's probably just waking up from his drunken coma and needs someone to annoy," you slip on his turtleneck and even if it was a little big on you picked up the pants he discarded previously. "Just keep the bed warm. I'll be back soon." There was a look of worry on his face and you didn't like it. "Yann won't do anything to me." He just nods and you tighten the pants around your waist with a black sash laying around in the room. You even put his black cape over your shoulders to cover yourself up even more. The only issue was you'd have to go barefoot. Looking back at Obi-Wan laying on the bed and the blanket over the lower half of his body it honestly looked like he was just getting up from a long slumber.

"If anything happened just notify me," he holds up his other comms. You nod and picked up your lightsaber. The ball is still on but you did pass a few people on their way to their own suites. When you got to Yann's suite there were no guards at his door. You left two out there and you frowned. There were no signs of trouble or forced entry and once you stepped inside the suite the place was dark. There were no guards either. You wondered where they all went but now your senses were kicking in. Something odd could be felt in the room and how quiet it was and your lightsaber ready to be ignited. You made your way to his room and when you entered it was completely dark. You couldn't see a thing. Then you hear a choking sound and that's when you ignite your lightsaber to find Yann floating in the middle of his room. You were stunned and he was looking at you with fear in his eyes.

"You're not Kenobi," a voice sent an icy chill down your spine. A red lightsaber ignites and you stood there in shock as you see the yellow eyes. Before you could do anything the intruder swings his lightsaber and you screamed when it sliced Yann in half at the torso.


	10. Chapter 10

Yann's severed body was strewn at your feet and you were fearing for your life but at the same time, you wanted to go after whoever this was. He stepped forward and you can see the intricate red and black tattoos on his face. His horns created shadows behind him and you back away because you didn't realize he was crouching. He was now standing straight and the creature looked menacing.

You didn't know what came over you but you charged at him. The creature you assumed was a Sith blocked your attack and you tried your best to disarm him. He pushed you back and you were shocked to see him ignite the other end of his lightsaber. People must have heard you scream that other guards came rushing into the room and started shooting at the intruder. That was his chance to slice brought the thick curtains that blocked the windows and crashed through them. You went after him and more guards came rushing in. He jumped down to one of the towers and you do the same. The fear you had was now replaced with anger because he has ruined your mission the one that you were hoping to complete perfectly. You swiped at his feet which you realized were mechanical and he swung back his saber which almost made contact on your body. You remove the cape from your shoulders and he starts laughing. "You think you can beat me?" he growled.

"Who are you?" you shout.

"The one who kills you," he says before swing his lightsaber and coming after you. With quick blocks, you maneuvered away from him and his lightsaber almost grazed your arm but you blocked it again. The hiss of both your lightsabers was deafening click crackling thunder. He pressed it hard and you looked into his eyes and saw madness in them. That's when you kick him and he toppled back and when he balanced himself he does a backflip onto the rooftop below.

You heard your name and you looked up to see Obi-Wan from the window you jumped out off. The tattooed Sith saw where you were looking to and you could hear him cackling. "Kenobi I've been waiting for you!" He shouts. Obi-Wan jumped down to where you were and he motioned for you to stay back but you shake your head.

"Maul? I can't believe you started the party without me," Obi-Wan shouts back and he jumps down to where the Sith was. You look over the edge and see Maul pace around twirling his double-bladed lightsaber.

"I didn't expect that girl," Maul shifts around on his feet Obi-Wan does the same and ignited his own lightsaber. The dark rooftop was now illuminated by their colors. "Who is she?"

"She's here to protect the Ambassador," Obi-Wan shouts.

"She failed," Maul said and went after Obi-Wan. Standing there you felt ashamed as you once again messed up. You clutch your lightsaber tightly and flipped down onto the roof down below. The landing caused the both of them to look at you.

"I won't fail," you say and went after Maul.

"No don't!" Obi-Wan shouts at you and Maul swings his lightsaber to block your attack and he puts his attention on you. Maul used the Force to push Obi-Wan against the castle walls and he went after you. Slamming his lightsaber hard against your own as you block him. You were afraid but you couldn't show him that. More guards were starting to show up and were trying to shoot at Maul. He growled as you hook one end of his saber and twisted.

Obi-Wan got up slowly and looked to see where you were. His vision was blurred but he managed to focus on you. Maul went after swinging his lightsaber skillfully but just like him, you blocked it. Ships came flying over the castle and what appeared to be the royal guards came down onto the rooftop. Maul was going to be outnumbered so with one quick move he pushed you back with the Force and jumped backward from the rooftop. You made an impact with one of the royal guards and both of you fell back. Obi-Wan rushed over to you and helped the both of you up. The whole rooftop was swarmed with royal guards and they were all shooting down at Maul who was able to jump on an incoming shuttle. He held up something in his hand and looked back at the castle.

That's when you realized it was a detonator. You shouted for everyone to get down and then there was a loud explosion followed by a ringing in your ear. Obi-Wan had shielded your body with his and there was smoke and debris all over the place. It was hard to see anything and all you could hear was a ringing sound and some faint screaming in the distance.

You got up again and Obi-Wan looked around for where the explosion was and it came from the eastern part of the castle where the ball had taken place. The explosion triggered other bombs planted at different locations of the castle. It felt like the whole place was shaking.

"We have to go after Maul!" you were ready to jump down to where the Sith escaped.

"No the people we need to get to the people," Obi-Wan was already making his back inside of the castle and he had all the royal guards climb back inside.

"We can't let him get away Obi-Wan," you shout and he whipped his head back and frowned.

"Will you just listen to me!" he shouts back and you looked out into the darkness before following Obi-Wan back into the castle.

_

The whole place was in chaos there were different areas where the walls were completely torn down and there were fires being put out. People were crying and running around. Obi-Wan had to separate from you and it was your job to go find anyone in the ballroom. There were a few speeders left by the royal guards so you hopped on one and made your way back to the ballroom.

You dismounted the speeder once you came closer and ran to help people out from under the rubble. Standing as still as you can be you lifted your hands up and with all your might moved chunks of rubble away with the Force. The guards went under and started looking for me people. You went through the debris and found so many people injured and some taking their last breaths.

_

Cleanup crews have been dispatched and security was tightened around the castle grounds. Despite all the noise from all the droids and machinery removing debris it still felt like a void. It was a stark contrast to the days leading up to the ball.

Clones arrived within a day and started to lock down the entire city. It was suspected that Maul never left Vewiku and while there was a search for him you and Obi-Wan had to stay at the castle for the funerals.

You didn't want to say it out loud but deep down you blamed yourself for Yann's death. You should have been there in the suite instead of at Obi-Wan's. The guilt was building up inside and no matter how much you tried to reason that it wasn't your fault the image of Yann being sliced in half replays in your head.

The morning after the attack Obi-Wan entered your quarters just to tell you that none of this was your fault but you couldn't listen. He knelt down in front of you as you wiped your hands from the dirt and blood. You held in your tears and he placed his equally bloodied hands on top of yours before leaving to tend to the clones arriving.

Now Obi-Wan was standing across from you his hood over his head. The bodies of all the high officials were being brought through the path. They were all shrouded in red and all the people in attendance had a red sash across their bodies. You stood with your hood up as well and when you look up it was Yann's turn to be brought in. The guilt came rushing back as you saw how they were able to bring him back together and the red cloth was bound tightly around his body. He was one of the last to arrive and that's when the ritual began.

Obi-Wan would look to you on occasion perhaps to check on you but you just stared back at him with no emotions on your face. He probably knew about the guilt that you felt and decided to just give you space.

The ceremony went by and at the end, all of the bodies were placed into their individual places in the wall of the crypt. Obi-Wan came by to you as people started to be escorted out by guards and clones. "We're leaving for Coruscant tonight," he says to you, and you nod. You were making your way for Yann's spot at the wall and Obi-Wan trails behind you.

The crypt had a solemn silence as the people started to make their way out. It was only the shuffling of feet on the marble that made any sound but soon it was quiet. You stood in front of Yann's tomb and Obi-Wan placed his hand on your shoulder. He squeezed it and you reached up to place your own hand on top of his.

_

The whirring of the ship's controls kept you awake and Obi-Wan just sat silently keeping everything in order at the cockpit. Obi-Wan and you were the only ones on the ship as the other clones were left to safeguard Vewiku.

Since that night your mind has just been a haze and now that you were finally somewhere quiet and away from the chaos it allowed you to think more clearly. You laid out everything that happened from start to end just so you can pack it away in your subconscious and continue on. One thing that kept on coming to your mind was the fact that you were intimate with Obi-Wan and one time being moments before Yann died. The other thought that crosses your mind was Maul. He knew Obi-Wan so they've met before. All you had was a question and now is the perfect time to ask him.

"How did Maul know you?" you turned to Obi-Wan and he pressed a few buttons on his side.

"He was the one that killed Master Qui-Gon," he whispered. It was rare to talk about his master and you did know that he was killed but by who Obi-Wan never specified.

"So why didn't you go after him?" you sit up straight and turned to him. "That was your moment to set things right for Master Qui-Gon."

"It wasn't. It was important to help others instead of chase after him. He was not going to be able to get out of there," he says but you had a feeling that there was something else. There was a moment of silence and then you turned to him again.

"We're going back to Coruscant. The deal is coming to an end," you play with a piece of thread from your robe. "There's a chance I'm going to be at the Temple longer and you'll be sent out to missions."

"Won't that be easy for us?" he glanced at you quickly.

"Can I be honest with you Obi-Wan?" you lift your knees up to your chest on the chair. Your heart was racing a little but there was something on your mind that you wanted to tell him.

"You're always welcome to be like that with me," he responds.

"What I've felt on Vewiku with you was something I thought was not possible for me. It made me feel different from who I am but at the same time, it made me unbalanced. I was distracted," you twist the thread around your finger and tightened it. "It's taken over me. My feelings for you it's too much. The feelings I've been holding in for so long have been released. Obi-Wan no meditating can help me bring those back behind a wall."

There was silence from him and you see his jaw tighten. It made you nervous but you had to say more. "I want to leave the Order. I don't want my feelings for you to ruin your image or mine," you tell him and he turns his entire body to you there was shock written all over his beautiful face.

"And you don't think it's difficult for me as well?" Obi-Wan points to himself.

"You're a Master Jedi Obi-Wan you've probably felt these feelings before and dealt with it. You're stronger than me," you looked straight ahead.

"That's not true. My darling. . . look at me," he whispered and it took you a moment but you met his blues eyes. "These feelings are new to me as well. Never have I had to deal with love in this way."

The moment he said love you immediately panicked and you start to get up but he holds your arm. "If you leave the Order I'm leaving with you," he did not hesitate. Thoughts started swirling your head and you know it would weaken the Order for he is one of the most talented and revered Jedi. They needed him. At the same time you were tempted. You wanted to see if he would really do that. Then that would be more guilt adding on to the lost list you have managed to grow.

"No," you said and he stands with you. "You can't leave."

"Then you will stay with me," he pressed his forehead against yours. It's the first time since the ball he's touched you in this way.

"Enough with these conditions. We can't keep on prolonging what we're doing. This can ruin you!" you closed your eyes.

"Then we won't have any conditions. We hide it." he holds your face for a moment before he drops his arms to his sides. You wished that he kept them on you longer.

"Will you be able to let me go when you need to?" you opened your eyes again to look at him.

"I will do what I must," he whispered. He was looking right back at you.

"It's both our duty," you touch his face and he nods in agreement. The controls started beeping signaling that the ship was about to leave hyperspace. Obi-Wan reached down and pressed a button. You look out and right in front of you was Coruscant. He pressed a kiss on your temple before parting from you to sit back down and guide the ship into the landing.

_

Immediately after returning to the Temple the both of you were called to the Council. Obi-Wan entered first and you had to stay back and think about what they were going to discuss. You thought about what the both of you talked about before and paced around as you did. Since the beginning of your crush on Obi-Wan, you were always nervous to be in that room. After a few minutes of waiting the doors finally opened and you went inside to see what kind of lecture you were going to have today.

Obi-Wan was already seated at his spot and he gives you a reassuring smile that everything was going to be okay. You wondered what he told them. "We understand that you were suddenly thrown into action," Master Windu began. "What happened at Vewiku was unforeseeable and we understand that now. However, we are starting to notice that maybe you need to continue to retrain. It must have been your injury and the rush into things. The Council believes that it is best that Obi-Wan stays here on Coruscant with you. Rework on balancing yourself and maybe with the help of your former master you can do that." You glanced at Obi-Wan and he was stroking his beard. Master Yoda was sitting silently at his seat observing you.

You bow your head and don't say anything else. Without looking at anyone else you leave the council room and made your way back to your quarters. This was your punishment for now. Being stuck here at the Temple. You knew it was some stupid excuse to keep you here but if Obi-Wan was sticking around it might not sound so bad.

The Jedi Temple was busier than usual and you see Younglings running around the lower courtyard. It must have been their free time so you decided to see if any of your students were there. Before you could even reach the steps you heard Obi-Wan call your name. He caught up to you and looked to where you were headed. "The Younglings?" he asked.

"I wanted to say hello and see if my students are there," you continued to walk down the steps with Obi-Wan by your side. Both your robes fluttering behind you and once you got closer to the Younglings a few of them started to turn around and look at you. You recognized a few of your students and they exclaimed. They ran over and hugged you. You crouched down so you could get at eye level with them. They were so excited to tell you what they learned and they even showed you how they can start moving objects in a focused way by using the rocks they were collecting. Obi-Wan smiled as the other Younglings came and gathered around the both of you. They looked up at him in awe.

"Master Kenobi, are you staying here on Coruscant? It's been a while since I've seen you!" One of the Younglings asked.

"Yes I'm here for now," he smiled and crouched down like you so he can talk to the Younglings at eye level.

"Will you teach us as well?" one of them excitedly asked.

"No, unfortunately your Teacher here is perfectly capable of doing that. I don't want to steal her spotlight," Obi-Wan says and you smiled.

"Why don't you go on and do your Jedi Master duties and I'll bring the Younglings back inside," you say to Obi-Wan and he chuckled a little. He straightens up and looked among the Younglings.

"Now behave all of you," he says and made his way back inside. You stayed with the Younglings to catch up and talk about the planets you visited. Planets were one of the things they always liked to ask about. You tell them that they will be sent to planets and moons even you were never able to go to.


	11. Chapter 11

Before dinner, you decided to go through a training course. That was your usual routine when back when you were Padawan and it was the perfect time to do it because it was usually empty. You can set it up to how you like it and there were no issues with others.

A few Padawan learners were just leaving when you arrived and you picked up a holopad to start setting the course. You put it to the highest setting and customized what the training droid would attack you with. The room was empty now and then balls of light started rising from the ground and expanded. It was a change of scenery to a desert planet. The temperature of the room rose and beads of sweat started to form on your forehead. The simulated sun was beating down on you that you actually had to shield your eyes from it to get a good look at your surroundings.

You stretched and thought this would be a piece of cake. It was more like trying to beat your highest score. You pace around waiting for the droid to appear. You ignite your lightsaber and see the droid drop down from above. The more advance the setting the more agile these droids become that they almost mimic people. It straightened itself out and it raised its arm igniting a double-bladed yellow lightsaber.

You immediately went for a swing and it blocked you. The droid backed away and swung the sabers at lightspeed. The lightsabers kept meeting at every attack and you shout at the droid to give it all it's got. It does backflips and jumps but you could do the same and caught up to it. It was a jab and swing with a few occasions of close calls of this droid being impaled. This went on for a few more minutes until you sliced the double-bladed lightsaber in half and swung yours quickly to decapitate the droid. It sparked and fell to its knees.

The simulation changes quickly and you are now on a docking bay surrounded by battle droids. Without hesitation, they start shooting at you and you blocked all the attacks the best you could. Right now you were outnumbered and you crouched down so the other battle droids could shoot one of their own. It was starting to bore you so you lifted up all the droids with the Force and as they stayed suspended in the air shooting out and shooting their guns you crushed them by closing your fist. They all started dropping like flies and the simulation started to waver. You looked up confused as to what happened because you knew there was more. The docking bay changed back to the training course room.

"Having fun?" Obi-Wan was standing behind you and you laughed.

"Yea I just wanted to see how fast I could beat this," you wiped away the sweat off your forehead. "You need me for something?"

"Did you have dinner yet?" he puts the hood over his head. You raised an eyebrow at him and he hands you over your brown robes.

"No, why? What is this for?" you hold your robes up in front of you.

"We're going out," he says and you furrow your brows.

"We have to look for someone?" you put on the robes and he shakes his head.

"No darling I'm just going to take you out for the night," he smiled behind the beard.

"Wow really?" Your heart raced and the way he was standing so close to you here in the Jedi Temple gave you exhilaration for some reason. "I remember when you used to hate when I left the Temple."

"Well, that was when you were a Padawan," the both of you started to leave out of the room. "Now tell me how did you sneak out?"

_

It was a warm feeling walking through the Uscru District of Coruscant with Obi-Wan. No one recognized who you were and since everyone liked to mind their own business they barely looked at the both of you. Plus everyone else was wearing some kind of hooded attire. Since you lived and trained on Coruscant there was never a moment the both of you were exploring Coruscant together. Obi might have done that in his youth and you have your own share of experiences through the different districts.

It was a busy night and you could see everyone gathering at the clubs and restaurants. A few humanoids were standing at the corners selling who knows what and you made a comment to Obi-Wan that you were going to try it out. He scoffed and said that you wouldn't want to do that. The both of you laughed and you felt the back of his hand brush against yours. You went quiet and thought to yourself about taking his hand.

"What do you think about stew?" Obi-Wan stopped walking and you watched him look up at the restaurant. Hot Stew was flashing in red neon lights in Aurabesh.

"Sure it's been a while since I've had that," you followed him through the doors and the restaurant was packed. It was a good sign that they had good food. Music was blasting and you looked around the place to see what everyone was getting to eat. It seemed like stew was the only option here. Obi guided you through the maze of people and he finally found a spot at the back. A group of friends was sitting at the table close to the both of you. They were laughing and you listened in on their conversation. It was mostly about gossip and drama in the Coruscant high profiles.

You remembered the times you would go out to this district on your own pretending you were one of them. Just living a life amongst the millions of people in the Uscru District.

As soon as Obi and you say comfortably at the table a droid came around. It introduced itself to both of you and displayed a screen on its torso. "Wow they have all kinds of stew!" you looked at the screen and Obi looked through and he stopped at one spot.

"Bantha stew?" he suggested to you. "Wow, they even have nerf stew. Have you ever had that?"

"Nerf? No let's try it!" you got excited. Nerf was never part of the diet at the Temple so you were curious as to what it tasted like. Obi-Wan ordered two bowls of it and the droid processed it. It started to beep and steam. You watched as the torso of the droid opened up and two bowls of the nerf stew were ready.

"It smells good," Obi-Wan reached for the wooden bowls and the droid poured out some sort of juice from the palm of its hand. It placed the cups next to you. It also produced toasted bread from its torso and placed between you and Obi-Wan.

"That would be ten credits," the droid opens up its palm. You were reaching for the credits in your pocket but Obi-Wan dropped his own into the hand of the droid. It thanked both of you and moved on to the next customer.

"Here's the five credits," you put them on the table for Obi.

"Save it for later," he blows on a spoonful of steaming stew. You shrugged and pocketed it. You looked down at your own bowl and the thick soup was steaming and you can see the chunks of nerf floating in it.

"How is it?" you looked back at Obi-Wan who was already chewing. He just nods his head before swallowing.

"I'm surprised it good," he says and you blow on a spoonful before taking a bite. It was really flavorful and the nerf meat tasted fresh and melts in the mouth. You had to agree with him and the both of you shared the bread at the middle.

"Better than the dinner from the Temple!" you joked and removed the hood from over your head. Obi-Wan was busy with his own bowl but he did take some time to break pieces of the bread to give to you. You commented about how cozy you felt and he agreed. Then it came to the subject of who would do a better job at replicating the stew and it turned into a whole debate but he ends up yielding to you because you mentioned how you never saw him make food for himself. On missions, he was always looking for prepacked meals. Then he made a comment about how you can be a chef on the side. He chuckled while you just rolled your eyes. The aura between the both of you this evening was so relaxed. It was a change and you like it this way. It was so odd but you weren't complaining. It was on rare occasions you'd get to spend some time with Obi-Wan and no other responsibilities nagging you.

He was enjoying himself as well and it surprised you when he called the droid back to order spotchka. The droid returned with a bottle of the blue liquid and two glasses. It poured the both of you a glass and left. "It's been a while since I've had some," you lift the glass and swirl the liquid around before taking a sip. Obi-Wan started to tell you about the days when he was training under Qui-Gon. He lowered his head and looked down at his own spotchka.

"Last time I had it was with him," Obi says and you stared at his hand gripping the glass. Without hesitating you slip your hand into his. He looked up at you again and there was a trace of sadness on his face. This probably brought back memories of his old master. You traced the back of knuckles and there were a few cuts that were healing. Without thinking you lift his hand to kiss them and you held his gaze as you did. The bustling restaurant suddenly felt so distant and it felt like it was only the two of you. He opened up his palm and cradled your cheek. You kept your hand on him and he smiled at you softly.

Obi-Wan didn't have to say anything. He let some of his guard and you read what he was thinking about. "You won't lose me too," you said to him out loud.

"I know," he holds on to you tighter.

_

The both of you were out of that restaurant and back on the bustling street. The nightlife in this district was invigorating and it brought back some fond memories when you were a Padawan and you sneaked out with some of your friends. Obi-Wan at the time was probably aware but he never brought it up with you. That gave you an idea of where to go with him.

You stopped walking and he turned around lifting his hood off his head. "Is something the matter darling?" he asked. You take his hand and he stared down at it. His large warm hand grasped your own and it felt good to be doing this in public.

"Can I show you something?" you asked. He nods and you drag him through a crowd and both of you put your hoods back up. His grip on your hand tightened as you almost ran throughout the people. There was so much noise but you can hear your own heartbeat in your ears.

You looked around as you were starting to get familiar with the location. The lower district was coming closer and Obi-Wan stopped you. "You're not lost are you?" he asked. "We shouldn't move away from Uscru."

"Trust me on this one," you turned to him and then spot the familiar alley. "This way." You lead him through an alley and Obi-Wan kept his hand over his lightsaber. There was a ledge coming up and finally, let go of his hand. You looked up to see the Coruscant skies with ships flying and the neon lights giving the haze a dreamy view. "We just need to get up there." You point at the ledge. It was a quick hop up and without breaking a sweat you were up on the ledge. Obi-Wan followed right after you and removed his hood again seeing that both of you were alone on the rooftop. He followed you as you balanced your way to another ledge and climbed up so you can reach the rooftop.

"I didn't know you were going to make me climb buildings tonight," Obi-Wan says as he lifts himself up. You take his arm and pulled him up.

"For this view of course I was," you said and when he looked up you saw the awe in his face. Upon this building that you both scaled there was a perfect view of Coruscant. You could see the Uscru district and between the buildings, you can see the Federal District where the Jedi Temple.

"How did you find this?" Obi-Wan stood next to you.

"I wanted a place to be alone," you leaned on the ledge. "This I where I went. I got to see everything and pretend I was not a Jedi." There was silence from Obi-Wan and you hear him shuffle next to you. The whirring of the buildings and ships calmed you for some reason.

"I can see the appeal," Obi-Wan whispered. From the corner of your eye, you can see him look around and then his gaze lands on you. You feel his fingers slip into your hair and he kissed your temple. "What else did you do?"

"Meditated out here," you moved closer to him. It felt so right to be in his arms and he looked back out to the horizon. "I thought about you."

"And what about me?" he gently massaged the back of your neck.

"I wondered if we were different people you'd see me as an equal," you take the loose thread from the sleeve of his robe and twist it around your finger.

"I could see it," he said and you stayed silent. That thought came up a lot and if Obi-Wan wasn't a Jedi he would work as a diplomat. You'd think about how your paths would cross if you worked as a curator at the Coruscant Museum of Galactic Cultures. It was just your fantasies when you were much younger. Thinking about it now he would probably be married and have a family of his own.

"Really?" you laughed at your own thoughts.

"You don't?" he holds your chin. There was concentration written all over his face and you can tell he was trying to read you. "I wouldn't be married."

"Would I be your young mistress if you were?" you joked with him and he let out a hearty laugh.

"This version of you is perfect," Obi-Wan holds you close to him. "A Jedi Knight and Jedi Master." You stroke his beard and look up to him.

"I just want to stay like this," you whispered on his lips. He leans into a kiss and you feel his arms tighten around you. The taste of spotchka lingered on your tongues and you deepen the kiss. He presses you against the ledge and you snake your hands into his hair. You stayed in an embrace as you kissed for a little while longer. "Do we have to go back to the Temple?"

"No we'll find someplace to stay," he was breathing heavily on your lips.

_

A place you did find. It was towards the edge of the Uscru district. A motel that was fit for scoundrels of Coruscant. There were a few sketchy individuals hanging around outside and one tried to sell you death sticks. Obi-Wan brushed right by him and you followed him into the building.

The place was musty and it smelled rancid. However, both of you wanted to be hidden as best as you could. The farther away from the Jedi Temple the better. Obi-Wan got a keycard for a room and the manager tried to get a good look at the both of you but Obi-Wan just waved his hand over the Rodian. He went silent and Obi-Wan motioned for you to follow him. "I don't think you needed to do that," you walked by his side.

"I'm just being cautious," Obi said and he lets you up the stairs. You were not sure about the plans for the rest of the evening with the amount of spotchka you both had sleep was the most likely outcome. There was also a feeling that you didn't want to let this night go to waste. It was an opportunity to be with Obi-Wan without holding back.

Once you got to the door of your room Obi-Wan inserts the card and it slides open. He lets you in and you looked around the cheap motel room. It was dusty and you can really tell no one has been in here. A bed was placed right under the window and you went over and placed your robe over the sheets. Blinds covered an elongated window and you peaked through them. There wasn't a decent view to see it was just the view of the building next door. The neon lights blinked red. You open the blinds and through the cracks and the red neon lights flood the room and onto the bed.

Obi-Wan sat at the end of the bed with his back turned to you. He was removing his boots and you watched as the fabric of his robe stretched against his back. You went over and placed your hand on the back of his head stroking his hair. The nervousness you feel whenever you're in a closed-off room with him returned. Now that there was no distraction you weren't sure how you would feel. "I'm going to use the refresher," you were just about to part from him when he takes your arm. The red lights blinked off and the room was in darkness. You felt his hand go to your waist and squeeze you.

"Don't go," he whispered and you felt him press his head against your stomach. The red lights blinked on again and it wavered weakly. You move your hands to remove his robes and did this skillfully. Both of you were familiar with how to take them off layer by layer now. He looked up at you and in the red light, his eyes had a darker shade. With the way he looked at you there was some desperation there. As you were being slowly undressed he placed kisses down the valley of your breast. You placed your knee between his legs on the bed.

His hand found their own way down the side of your body peeling away the robes. You teased him by pulling his lower lip with your teeth. He grumbled and you smiled. Obi-Wan laid back and you smooth your hands over the sparse hairs on his chest. He groans a little when you add the pressure of your warm core over his bulge. You kiss Obi-Wan and he reached up behind the back of your head to hold you longer against him.

The room was in darkness again and you slipped out of your undergarments. You hear the thump and roll of your lightsaber on the metal flooring. Obi-Wan shimmied out of his own clothes from under you. He was more careful with his weapon and in the darkness, you find his cock to wrap your hands around it. "Are you comfortable?" you stroke him and he breathes a yes. The red light came back on and you can see his face again. His eyes were closed and his head tilted back as you pleasure him with both your hands.

"A little faster darling," he opened one eye at you and you do as he says while licking the palm of your hand to lubricate him. He moans out your name and it was making your insides quake already. You shift over so you were straddling one of his thighs. His hand reached up to grab hold of your neck as you slide up and down on his thigh. The friction pleasuring you enough to get you to whimper. Obi-Wan watched as you worked on his cock and you rocked back and forth on his thigh.

The wetness from your cunt soaked him up and he stayed as still as he could so you can work yourself into climax. He didn't even mind that you let go of his cock so he took that as an opportunity to hold both your hands as you rubbed your swollen nub against his thigh. A loud whine escaped your lips and you couldn't cover your mouth. He trailed his hands to your elbows and held you there tightly as you aimlessly grind yourself against him. Obi-Wan curious as to what you managed to do on him lifts his leg up to meet the rocking of your hips. It was turning him on and he wanted to see how you will come apart. He's seen you do it so many times and was not tired of hearing you call his name out in ecstasy.

Obi-Wan let go of your elbows and took hold of your hips so he can press you harder against his thigh. He even sat up again so he can kiss your neck. You grip his shoulders and sped up your grinding. "That's right darling. Keep going," he was desperate.

"Obi-Wan. . . oh my Maker," you whimpered as he placed his hand against your clit and rubbed in circles. The intensity was building up and you couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. He reached up behind you and grasped a fistful of your hair.

His thigh was slick with your arousal and at any moment you were going to explode in pleasure. He takes one of your nipples between his fingers and the other in his mouth. "I'm going to cum!" you whined and the rhythm of your rocking was to your liking. Obi-Wan encouraged your climax by rubbing your clit as well and it wasn't long till the wave of pleasure spread through your body. You shivered and trembled as a climax was initiated. Obi-Wan was holding you up so he can see your face and body contort in pleasure.

"Maker you looked absolutely beautiful," he whispered running his thumb over your lips. You hold onto his wrist and you still rock your swollen nub gently on his thighs. Your mind was back in its post-climax haze and all you wanted to do was fall against his body after that stint but now he has other plans. His cock was stiff and he held it in his hand pumping it. "Turn around darling."


	12. Chapter 12

You wanted to play along and so you got off him and sat facing away from Obi-Wan. The bed shifts when both your weight was at the edge of the bed. His fingertips grazed the scar on your back and as always he takes a moment to trace it and place kisses. That was his thing now and you didn't mind it. There was something tender about the way looked over it.

In the distance, you hear the ships whirring just like they were when you were on the rooftop. It helped you relax and there were sounds of clones right outside doing their patrols. You started to joke with Obi-Wan that they were looking for the both of you.

His breathing became labored as you pressed yourself against him and rolled your hips in circles. The friction of your buttock against the head of his cock caused him to pull at you desperately. He moaned and you smiled as you reached back and allowed your fingertips to stroke the head of his cock. "Do it again." You looked back at him and in the red darkness, you can see that he had smirked. The look in his we're so familiar and the hair has always been messed up by you as you reach up for him. You stroke his cock over and over again tantalizing him. You felt his entire shaft throb against your buttock and he holds on to your hips to control your movement but his mind has gone off somewhere that you decided to take over how you pleasured him.

Obi-Wan placed wet kisses up and down your neck and he held your chin forcing you to look at him. He kissed you immediately. Your tongues meeting and intertwining themselves together. He moaned as you slowed down on grinding up against him. The grip on your hips loosened so it was your chance to part from Obi. He grumbled in desperation as you push him to his back. His arms pulled him up the bed and against the headboard. You move upon him to lower your mouth to his shaft. He used both hands his hands to grip the headboard as you swirl your tongue around his tip.

It was no surprise when he grabbed a fistful of your hair and shoved his glistening shaft in your mouth. You've been a tease for too long and he needed somewhere snug to slip his cock in. You gagged and he shivered as he thrust his cock deeper into your mouth. "Oh darling that feels so good," He holds your chin as he fucked your throat. You looked up at him through your lashes and he stared back with his mouth agape. There always a look of admiration on his face when you were intimate with him like this. It made you feel so desired and it was different from the other ways he's looked at you.

Obi-Wan cursed and beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. He stretched your throat out and held your neck feeling for where his cock was at. He twitched while inside of you and that signaled that he was about to cum. You couldn't let him do that yet so you gagged as he pulled him right out. You sucked on the tip and he opened his eyes to look at what you were up to. He moved fast and he got hold of your neck again.

"Obi," you gasped.

"Are you really going to tease me?" he growled and when he said that he pulled you up towards him so all you had to do was mount him. Obi-Wan held on to your ass and he sits up to give you more passionate kisses. You grope for his cock and you find it between you. With your hands tight around him, you lift yourself up and slide the tip of his cock over the slit of your swollen cunt.His eyes rolled back as rocked back and forth against his shaft. "Darling don't hold back."

"Would you like to come inside?" you grind against him slowly.

"Yes," he gasped out. You kissed him and slide your hands down his chest then back up towards his arms. He was in a daze looking up at you so that gave you the opportunity to take his wrist and pin him down. "Oh, you got me." You easily slide him inside you picked up the pace. Obi-Wan grinned as you rode him to climax. Your cunt clenched around him and he was begging for you to keep going. You couldn't keep up and your legs were starting to get sore from sitting up. Before you even realized his hot cum was leaking.

"That was fast," you smirked holding on to his face. He was breathing hard and in the dark, you see him opening and close his mouth. He was finding his words.

You realized that he was just trying to orient himself after that. Obi-Wan didn't pull out and he just kept thrusting up at you. "I can give you another one." He started muttering curses and you were holding in a whimper by covering your mouth. He took away your hand pressed it against the bed. "It's okay let me hear you." You came again in surprise and he followed in suit. The room has gotten so hot and it felt like a hot spring. You fall to your side and he doesn't want to pull out.

"Tired?" you mumbled reaching for him. He took both your hands and clasped them together, shushed you, and kept on thrusting.

"I'm not done with you," Obi-Wan flips you over, and more than ever before his touch was rough as he rammed into your spent cunt. The sound of the skin slapping against each other filled the room and you grasped for arms to hold on to. You pull him into a kiss. The saliva between you dripping on the sides of your mouth. You were starting to see stars and Obi-Wan came again and this time finally pulling out.

There you were on the bed used up and his release all over on your thighs. There was a satisfied grin on his face and he pressed a kiss under your chin. He gets up and looks in the refresher for a towel to clean you up. You sit up and brush the hair sticking to your face. "You're fucking me as you'll never see me again," you roll over on your stomach and he sits on the side of the bed with a towel at hand.

"Well every day is a chance for that to happen," he kissed your forehead and cleaned you up. The red neon light was back to flood the room. You looked up at Obi-Wan who's silhouette was broad-shouldered and hair in a mess. He gave you a light smack on the buttock before laying back next to you. You were deep in thought staring at him. That was intense and now that you were not in any present danger your mind was so focused on the both of you.

Obi-Wan placed the towel on the nightstand where the keycard and his lightsaber were. He reached over and stroked your back. "Are you tired?" his hand was rough and calloused but it brought you comfort because it was so familiar.

"That was more intense than any training you put me through," you grinned and he sat you up. 

"I'll help you go the refresher," he stands back up and lifts you into his arms. You bury your face against his chest and he takes you to the refresher. He leaves you in there to freshen up and in the dim yellow light, you can see yourself in the mirror. There was a glow on your face and the sweat added to the shine. You splash your face with some water and slide open the door again. Obi-Wan laid back on the bed and you limped over to join him. He opened up his arms and you laid back on top of him snuggling your head into the crook of his neck.

"I don't want this night to end," you kiss his neck, and while you did that he gathered your hair into his hand to pull you back. He was looking down at you and his free hand traced your lips.

"It doesn't have to. We can always be like this," he pressed his forehead against yours.

"How?" you stroke his beard.

"I promise I'll make something happen," he shifts on the bed and he lays you on your back. Obi-Wan hovered over you and his hands roamed your body. You felt his cock hard against your thigh again and he was gently testing if you were ready for another round. He placed a kiss on your forehead and he slips himself inside you.

"Maker. . . ," you gasp as he stretched you out again. You wrapped your arms around his neck he slowly and more gently thrust into you. The pleasure was taking over your body you didn't want him to stop. His desperation was gone and now he was being more tender. Obi-Wan soothes you by placing kisses along your collar bone before making his way up towards your face.

The both of you find a rhythm you were comfortable with and you hold on to his hands. The light from outside shone on his face and you can see him looking at you. You hold his gaze and when it went dark again Obi-Wan kissed you. Your moans were muffled as you came again his thrusts were intentional and he knew exactly how to get his and your climax. His cock was deep inside of you releasing all he could. He groaned on your lips and you hold him as he collapsed on top of you. You stroke his cheek as he closed his eyes. "Kriff darling I cannot get enough of you," he gives you a deep kiss and pulled himself out. Your body was tingling and he grabbed the towel again.

"Here let me," you take it from him and cleaned the both of you. Obi-Wan lays on his back and pulled you into his chest again.

"I'm being greedy," he kissed your hair.

"You are being greedy Master Kenobi," you drag your nail down his chest. You earned a chuckle from him and laid his head back against the deflated pillow. Even if he paid a few credits for the room it felt like he just bought the freedom for the both of you for the night. 

Obi-Wan was sleeping the next time you check on him and his face was so serene. You couldn't help but run your fingers carefully through his hair trying not to wake him. If you had to hide this relationship you wouldn't mind if you got to sleep in his arms. The shadows from outside shapeshifted on the ceiling and you watched them before drifting off to sleep. 

_ 

It was you who was first to rise and the morning light peeked through the blinds giving the room a soft glow. Obi-Wan was still asleep and his arm had found its way to wrap around you. Carefully you put his arm to the side and got out of bed. You looked for your robes and brought them into the small bathroom to shower. You exclaimed when the cold water shot out from the ceiling. Warm water was definitely not an option here. Now you were shocked awake and it caused you to shower as quickly as you can. 

By the time you finished, you can hear Obi-wan just getting up outside. That was your cue to poke your head through the door and he was standing with his back turned to you peeking out the blinds. "Hi," you said and he turned around. 

"Good Morning," he picked up his own robes and walked towards the bathroom. You were just clasping your belt around your waist and you patted to make sure you had your lightsaber. Your heart dropped when you realized it was not attached to the belt and your eyes widened. Obi-Wan sighed and he picked it up from under the rundown table by the door. "Clumsy little one." He kissed your forehead and placed it in your hands. He comes into the bathroom with you and you wiped the water from your forehead. 

"Whew I was about to take this whole place apart," you joked and moved to the side so he can turn the shower on. "By the way the water is really cold." He reached in to let the water run over his hand. 

"Oh perfect," he chuckled and placed his robes on the sink. 

"We should get back to the Temple. Everyone must be looking for you by now," you say running your fingers through wet hair. 

"I still have to do my morning meditation," he replied. 

"Obi-Wan you can do that back at the Temple," you straighten out his robes on the sink. 

"We can meditate here and then leave," you stopped what you were doing and looked through the glazed glass. "We're not in a rush." You bite are your bottom lip and thought about what else you could be doing today. Nothing was on your schedule and you were technically not given any special assignments. He comes out from the shower and he had pushed his hair back and you throw a clean towel at him. You were about to leave the bathroom when he takes your wrist. "Don't be nervous no one knows we're here." 

Once he was done dressing the both of you went back out and sat cross-legged on the floor. The light shone partially on his face and it made his blue eyes look so clear. He closed them and smiled softly. You do the same and focused on your breathing. The whirring from the ships outside sounded muffled and you can almost hear the blood circulating throughout your body. The both of sat there letting time pass and when you open your eyes Obi-Wan was still deep in his meditation. Quietly, you crawled closer to him and onto his lap. He didn't flinch or open his eyes but you can see a curve forming at the corner of his lips. "How do you feel?" he asked giving you a peek.

"Renewed and hungry," you feel his arms wrap around your back. 

"Hungry?" he tilts his head and you hold on to his face. 

"Yes I need to be fed Obi-Wan or else I'll go feral," you nuzzle his nose. He laughs and he trails his hand to the back of your neck holding you tenderly. 

"Okay let's get you something to eat," he manages to get up with you in his arm and you drop your feet to the ground. He gives you a deep kiss and you press your body against him. You also slipped your arms into his outer robes and he embraced you. The only thing you focused on was the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of his coarse robe against your cheek. You wanted to hold on to this moment before you stepped back out into reality.


	13. Chapter 13

The mornings on Coruscant were quieter and a few stragglers from the night out would usually be roaming the streets drunk. Obi-Wan walked silently by your side as you cradled a hot stuffed bun. "Did you want a bite?" you offered him and he shakes his head with a smile.

"No no that's all yours," he fixed the hood over his head. "Did you get new assignments this morning?" You nod and chewed your food quickly.

"Master Kit wanted me to supervise some of the Younglings on their swim lessons," you could see the Jedi Temple coming into view. While you were purchasing breakfast you received alerts of last-minute schedule changes. "What about you?"

"I have to meet with senators," he strokes his beard and you lowered your eyes. His agenda for the day was not going to be fun.

"It's about Yann?" His name has not come up in conversations between you two since the night it happened.

"Yes," he replied and didn't say anything else. You can sense that this conversation wasn't going anywhere else. There was silence the entire way back but you'd rather that than talk about Yann again.

_

Obi-Wan placed a gentle kiss on your lips before leaving and you stood by the hidden doors waiting for him to disappear. Once it was safe, you emerged and heard some voices coming your way. You quickly straightened your robes out and walked toward the direction of the voices.

They were just a few Padawan learners probably on their way to the training rooms. That reminded you that you had to be at the swim lessons soon so you made your way there. The aquatic trainings were usually at the lower levels so it took some time to get there. Occasionally, you would get lost looking for it because that wasn't usually the place you would hang around in. The people you want to avoid were always hanging around there.

The smell of sea water greeted you as you made your way down a dark spiraling staircase. The sound of children laughing echoed and you spot a few Younglings getting ready in their wetsuits. "Hello Master Fisto!" you said and the Nautolan man turned around with a grin.

"You're here! Alright, little ones make sure your equipment is on," he hands you your own equipment.

"Hi!" a small Tortuga tugged on your robes so you looked down.

"Hi there," you smiled and she pointed at her own wetsuit.

"Could you help me?" she asked and you crouched down and helped her zip up the wet suit securely and she bowed in thanks. They all gathered around Kit as he was about to start his lessons. You went over behind a screen and changed into your equipment. Once you were suited up you walked back to where the group had gathered. Kit Fisto was already in the water explaining things to the Younglings. He held up the small device that would help them breathe underwater. You fiddled with it in your hands and Kit placed it on the ledge everyone was standing on.

"I don't need one but everyone here put it on now!" Kit swims backwards and that was your cue to jump into the water. All the Younglings slipped the device into their mouths and one by one they start jumping into the water. You were proud that not a single of them hesitated.

"Is it a sim?" You looked back at Kit. He nods and grins. The lights started to dim and the water became jet black. You start think about the fall into the dark water of the cave in Darilla. Kit disappeared under the water and all the Younglings followed. You stuck around to make sure no one was left behind and when everything was clear you followed everyone. It was dark but you can see the faint blue light of the sim changing the depths of the pool and adding different aquatic species and plants. Without doing it to quickly you swim towards the bottom and your ears start to pop. With the device in your mouth, it was enough to give you an occasional burst of air.

You could see in the distance Kit ignited his green lightsaber. They were in deep in simulated seaweed. The Younglings continued to follow and you kept your eye out for one of them was who was releasing too many bubbles. You swam a little faster and you start to realize that their device was broken. Kit was farther away now and along with the group so you grabbed the boy and brought him up to the surface.

"I'm sorry I didn't think anything was wrong!" the boy was threading the water with you.

"It's alright," you smiled. "Just take my device and catch up with the group." You washed the device with a laugh and the Younglings took it with a smile.

"Thank you," he nods and disappears into the water again. Looked around and saw a figure at the end of the great hall.

You start to swim back and as you got closer you start to recognize the Jedi robes. It couldn't be Obi-Wan but it was a familiar presence. When you got closer you released it was Anakin. Your eyes widened and swam faster. It's been so long since you've seen your friend. He was sent out to complete multiple missions after he moved up the Order as a Master. "Hey Smarty," Anakin crouched down at the edge of the pool and you splashed him.

"You decided to come back," he wiped his face with his robe. "Leaving the Order wasn't for you?" He chuckled and you climbed out of the pool.

"Well, you can say that," he looked out into the expansive pool. "I finished what I had to do and now I'm just back for a little bit. See what everyone is up to." You can see how tired he look and he definitely has aged a lot the last time you saw him.

"Have you seen Obi-Wan yet?" you wring your hair.

"No I heard he's meeting with Padmé and the other Senators," he throws a towel at you.

"Anything interesting in your adventures," you pat your face with the towel.

"Nothing interesting. Just slicing through droids," he grinned. "What about anything interesting while I was gone?"

"Well I almost died," you looked at him and his eyes widened.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I got this badass scar to prove it," you motioned to your back.

"My hand was chopped off," he raised it. "You can't even flaunt it." Anakin laughed. "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. Is this why you're here as a chaperone?"

"I'm not a chaperone," you frowned. "Well yeah I was with Obi-Wan on a few missions but I'd rather he explain it all. I'd just get annoyed." You throw the towel on a railing.

"Oh," he shrugged. "I'll go see him now. The meetings should be done."

"Well I'll see you around," you leaned on the railing.

"Maybe at the dining hall? Obi-Wan, you and me? We can all catch up on stuff," he starts walking backward.

"Sure," you gave him a thumbs up and he gives you a salute.

"Later Smarty!" he leaves and you turned back to the pool. You looked around for another breathing device and while you did that you thought about what Obi-Wan would tell Anakin about your two recent failures. You just laughed it off and proceeded to get ready to dive back into the water.

_

Once you finished the lessons with the Younglings you went off to your quarters to shower,do some readings, and prepare for dinner. It was honestly back to the same routine as before and at the moment you didn't mind it because Obi-Wan is here and Anakin is back for now.

Before going to the dining hall you stopped by the library to drop books off and pick up others. You said hi to a few Padawans and got stuck in an interesting conversation that you almost forgot that Obi-Wan and Anakin were probably waiting for you. You hear beeping coming from your com-link. It was Anakin. You just quickly said goodbye and made your way to the halls.

It wasn't hard to find both of them since they usually picked a table closest to the windows. Obi-Wan was the first to see you and he gave you a smile and you smiled back. You placed your holopad along with some books on the table. There was already a plate of food on your side. "Oh I was right," Anakin eyed the books. Obi-Wan looked at you and then to his plate.

"I needed to pick them up," you sit down and it looked like no one ate anything yet. "You could have started without me."

"No, we wanted to wait," Obi-Wan speaks finally and Anakin sighed.

"Actually I was starving but Obi-Wan here said we had to wait for you," he was mid-chew.

"Well thank you for waiting," you laughed. Obi-Wan's gaze lingered on you a little bit longer than usual. His looks made Anakin go silent. You were hungry too so you dug in and occasionally strike up some random conversation. It was like old times. You'd steal looks over at Obi-Wan and he'd be cradling the cup on his hands.

"So you're back to retraining," Anakin's voice brought you back.

"It's no problem. She's going to be okay," Obi-Wan takes a sip from his drink.

"Exactly! Anyway, I'm fine being here for now," that was a lie.

"Well you got the Younglings to bully or something," Anakin joked. You kicked his shin under the table. "Kriff!" You and Obi-Wan laughed. It was very light-hearted at first but then after a while, there was a silence that blankets over your table.

"How long are you staying Anakin?" Obi-Wan pushed his plate away.

"You want to get rid of me already?" he lifts his cup and eyed his old master.

"No," Obi-Wan frowned. It was your turn to be looked at by Anakin and you nervously avert your gaze. You cursed yourself for doing that.

"I have to get up early tomorrow," this was the only way out now. "I'll see you two around." You get up and the other two just nod their head. There was a lot of tension towards the end of dinner and you just to get away from it before Anakin can figure something out.

_

When you got back to your quarters you walked over to your desk and placed the books down. You noticed that there was a silver keycard placed over a holoprojector. When you turned it on a projection of a miniature view of the Coruscant skyline emerged. You examined the keycard and realized it was similar to the motel card. It took you a second to figure it out but you placed the keycard over the holoprojector disturbing the current projection. The whole thing disappeared before it spurts back to life.

The skyline emerged once again but one thing changed. One of the buildings in the lower levels of the Uscru District turned red. The keycard showed you where it belongs. Obi-Wan must have gotten one of the droids to bring it to you. You removed the keycard and placed it in the pocket of your robes.

The card felt smooth and cold between your fingers and you felt your heart racing. There was nothing else and you tried to reach out to Obi-Wan through the Force to see if this was happening tonight. You can feel him faintly but you suspect that he was still with Anakin so you decided to meditate.

You sat by the oval windows in your room and stared at the ships crossing the night sky. The whirring of the machinery was muted as the Jedi Temple walls were thick. It helped you focus as you breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.

_

You sit up in a gasp in your pitch-black quarters. There was a faint light from the buttons on your door but other than that you had to make your way in the dark to turn on the light. The time was already midnight and you realized Obi-Wan must have been looking for you. You feel for the keycard in your robe and it was still there. Cool and smooth.

Sometimes when you get too into meditation you knock out and find yourself waking up in the middle of the night. You walked around your room to collect yourself and then you reached out to Obi-Wan. Gently, so if he was asleep you didn't want to wake him.

Are you there?

There was nothing. You couldn't even feel him.

Obi? I'm here.

There was a stir and you recognized it.

I figured you were already asleep. His voice filled your head and it made you feel unsteady. You leaned on your table. It's been a while since he's done that and tonight for some reason it was so clear. The keycard. Do you have it?

You reached for it in your pocket again and responded a yes. Obi-Wan felt so close to you that it was like he was in your room. Can we go tonight?

There was silence and you felt a vibration in your chest. He might have chuckled. Yes. Let's meet at the same place. That was enough for you to grab your scratchy outer robe and changed into your boots. You make your way through the quiet Temple halls. There was always an eerie feeling walking these halls at night because no one would be around.

You pull your hood over your head, as soon as you did that and turned a corner you see Anakin coming out from his quarters. He had pulled his hair into a short ponytail and was wearing his night robes. "Smarty?" he looked confused.

"Where are you going?" you asked him. He saw your outer robes you can tell there were wheels turning in that head of his.

"Me? What about you? Where are you off to?" he looked at you up and down.

"I was going for a walk. I couldn't sleep," you shrugged and he looked down the hall. "What are you doing?"

"I just got one of my tools," he held it up. "Obi-Wan is downstairs with us helping at the workshop. You want to come?" You stared at him for too long and you see him raise an eyebrow.

What was Obi-Wan doing there? You thought he was in his room. "It's fine I just need alone time," you smile to reassure him that you were indeed fine. When you were sure he was gone you tried to reach Obi-Wan again but for some reason, you couldn't feel his Force signature. Maybe he was stuck with Anakin and he couldn't just leave now. Especially since Anakin saw you.

The keycard in your pocket felt icy cold now and you just decided to go back to your quarters. You didn't want to wait around for Obi-Wan if he wasn't going to show up.

_

Obi-Wan was walking through the halls the next morning and you were glad that you saw him. You made your way to his side and the back of his knuckles brushed against yours. "What happened last night?"

"Anakin got me involved with repairing things. I couldn't say no. I'm worried he's going to suspect something," Obi-Wan whispered to you. "You know how he is." Your suspicion was right and then you stop in your tracks when Obi-Wan did. "I know you were trying to get to me but I had to mute myself because Anakin can also sense it."

"It's alright," you look up at him and the distance between you was so dangerously close. It hasn't even been more than forty-eight hours and you were still craving his touch. You were doomed. "What about tonight?"

"I'll meet you there," he lowered his gaze to your lips. You can see it on his face that he wanted to place his hands on you right here and right now. The both of you looked up when you heard the voices. Obi-Wan backs away from you and you do the same. He nods a greeting to a few Jedi Knights passing through the halls. You didn't recognize them but you acknowledged them anyway. Once they were gone it was just the two of you again in that corridor. You were staring at the ground when Obi-Wan pressed his fingers against the back of your hand. It startled you but it set your body on fire immediately. Without thinking of the consequence you kissed him.

He balanced himself against the wall and you pulled on his lower lip with your teeth. There was a shaky breath that came out of him and his hand held your waist pulling you against him. The both of you stare into each other's eyes and you can see a million thoughts swirling through his mind. "I'll see you later," you part from him and that surprise really threw him off. The both of you thanked the Force that no one decided to walk through that corridor at that exact moment.


End file.
